Pokémon: The Primal Clash
by Iotal
Summary: Time is running out for the Pokémon Universe. An experiment meant to give people the power of Pokémon has gone horribly wrong. Now, as the elements of the world collide, people seek to control the test subjects. These people, with dangerous elemental power, hold the fate of the world in their hands. Only one can win, and the clock continues to tick. Rated T for some violence.
1. Overview

**Welcome to Pokémon: The Primal Clash**

 **Remember to leave a review!**

 _Please note: I'm using a LOT of characters. There will be some deaths, and fluffy stuff. Anyways... queue disclaimer!_

 **I do not own Pokémon.** _If I did, fighting type would beat everything, because_ _ **THIS IS SPARTA!**_

 **Quote of the Day**

 _"You only live once, but if you do it right, once is enough." ~ Mae West_

 _ **This chapter is meant to clear up characters and plot details. Reading this is not required. If it is not yet out, the first real chapter should be published soon.**_

sosososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososos

 **Lore**

 _In the Pokémon Universe, a ground-breaking experiment was conducted. Scientists in Hoenn found a way to modify the genes of human children. These children were given the powers of one element chosen by the scientists. These elements, however, modified their personality as well. Soon, the children were causing raging infernos, tsunamis,_

 _earthquakes, etc._

 _The project was carefully concealed. The children were sent back to their families. They were too young to remember anything, but some others did. These people took the children in, as catastrophe after catastrophe occurred. They raised them into the archest of assassins._

 **The Main Plot**

A number of teams are competing for the Nova Stone. This legendary stone can be used to summon any one Pokémon of their choice. The clock is ticking, and only one can win. Who will it be?

 **To Make A Few Things Clear...**

~ The main characters are not the only elementals on there team, but they are the strongest. They were also the very first children to be subject to the DNA modification.

~ I included each character's lore, trainer title, and Pokémon.

~ You don't have to read this if you don't want to, and it might eat your time.

~This probably won't be the size of a regular chapter

~ A character's last name is based off of Japenese names (ex. Paul Shinji), canon names (ex. N Harmonia), manga counterparts (ex. Hilda White), and some references to other anime/video game things (ex. Cynthia Lowell).

~ This is my reference as much as it is yours. I do need to remember these things.

sosososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososos

 **Team Deep Blue**

 _These water lovers usually hold bubbly personalities. They hide in the world's oceans, using elemental powers to attack unsuspecting villages. Team Deep Blue seeks the revival of Kyogre. The elementals on this team can bend water to their will, and are strong swimmers. Standing in or very close by natural water sources gives them strength._

 _Archie Aogiri ~ The leader of Team Deep Blue. He almost never shows his face, yet likes to tease his elites. Little is known about Archie except that he longs to settle an old score with the world. While he doesn't possess any control over the elements, he can Mega Evolve his Sharpedo._

 _Team Deep Blue Leader ~ Sharpedo, level 94 ~ Mightyena, level 92 ~ Muk, level 93 ~ Crobat, level 91 ~ Poliwrath, level 94._

 _Misty Waterflower ~ A red-head who lived on the streets until the age of five. She was then taken into Team Deep Blue. Misty' s parents were never found, despite multiple searches. Her loyalty is unwavering. Misty is able to create the strongest waves of the team._

 _Oceanic Assassin ~ Starmie, level 84 ~ Kingdra, level 82 ~ Seaking, level 83 ~ Gyrados, level 84 ~ Vaporeon, level 81._

 _Dawn Berlitz ~ She ran away from home at the age of 8, due to an abusive father. Her mother later divorced him, but the bluenette stubbornly refused to renounce her assassin ways. She made Team Deep Blue her new home, almost forgetting entirely about Twinleef Town. She exercises the most control over water._

 _Assassin of the Continental Shelf ~ Empoleon, level 84 ~ Lopunny, level 82 ~ Typhlosion,_

 _level 83 ~ Mamoswine, level 84 ~ Pachirisu, level 81._

 _Hilda White ~ A tomboyish girl. She was hunted by team leaders since the age of five. Hilda ran away from home, fearing for her parent's safety if she stayed. Hilda hid in Nimbasa City for three years, making money by organizing Pokémon Musicals._

 _A green-haired boy who was also hiding befriended Hilda before disappearing without a trace. Hilda suspected teams were in the city, and tried to leave. She was caught by Archie, but was surprised to find him reasonably nice. She later joined Team Deep Blue, but she never forgot about the green-haired boy._

 _Assassin of the Depths ~ Samurott, level 84 ~ Musharna, level 82 ~ Gigalith, level 83 ~_

 _Dewgong, level 84 ~ Quagsire, level 81._

 _Kenny Kengo ~ Born in Twinleef Town, he was taken by Archie when he was a baby. Kenny escaped at the age of two. He crawled over to somewhere on the eastern shore of Sinnoh. There, he lay until he was four, feeding on nearby Oran Berries. When he turned four, a wild Piplup befriended him._

 _Kenny began training it, until one of Archie' s scouts passed by. The scout told Archie of Kenny' s potential, and took him back to Team Deep Blue' s base. Kenny was young, and joined without question, not really even understanding what Archie was saying to him._

 _The Trident' s Chosen ~ Empoleon, level 84 ~ Alakazam, level 82 ~ Machoke, level 83 ~ Floatzel, level 84 ~ Breloom, level 81._

 _Juan Adan ~ Dawn and Misty' s former mentor. He was the Gym Leader of Sootopolis city before being replaced by Wallace. Juan became bitter and vowed to defeat Wallace and take back his Gym. Fed by his anger, he joined Team Deep Blue. He has somewhat of a calming effect on others._

 _Team Deep Blue Admin ~ Lapras, level 86 ~ Whiscash, level 85 ~ Walrein, level 84 ~ Crawdaunt, level 84 ~ Politoed, level 83._

 _Other notable trainers: Cress, Team Deep Blue' s Grunts, and Team Deep Blue' s Nurse Joy._

 **Team Blazing Red**

 _Team Blazing Red' s passions run red hot. They are known for setting towns ablaze, and for their nasty tempers. They usually set up bases in or around volcanoes. From time to time, they even set the volcanoes off. They seek the Pokémon Entei. Their children can conjure flames and bend lava, if any is ever nearby. They also have a resistance to heat._

 _Maxie Matsubusa ~ He was renowned as a legendary scientist from Hoenn. He was the scientist who founded the Elemental Gene Project, granting a few lucky children super-human powers. The experiment was halted when the genetically modified children caused immense amount of destruction. After the Kalos Pokémon League was burnt to the ground, he retreated back to the safety of his lab, hidden somewhere under Mount. Chimney. He, like Archie, can only Mega Evolve his Camerupt._

 _Team Blazing Red Leader ~ Camerupt, level 94 ~ Houndoom, level 92 ~ Muk, level 93 ~ Crobat, level 91._

 _May Maples ~ Known to Hoenn as "Miss June," much to her annoyance. The brunette, May, made a name for herself through contests. Soon she was famous in other regions as well. Dawn Berlitz was jealous of her talent in contests, and brought it upon herself to dispose of her. Dawn failed, and May escaped to Unova, seeking asylum. Team Blazing Red took her in. She has been underground since. She has a certain craving for food. May is capable of bending flames to create false images to trick opponents, a rare ability among Fire elementals._

 _Assassin of Flames ~ Blaziken, level 84 ~ Venusaur, level 82 ~ Blastoise, level 83 ~ Snorlax, level 84 ~ Glaceon, level 81._

 _Serena Grace ~ When she turned ten, her father forbid her from starting her Pokémon journey. Serena spent many nights smoldering in her room. Eventually, unable to control herself, she let everything out. The entire town of Vanville was engulfed in flames._

 _Serena was seen as a criminal from there on out. When Maxie heard of Serena's power, he fell out of his multi-million dollar chair to recruit her. Serena cares about fashion a little too much. Serena's rage can fuel her, making her flames stronger._

 _Radiant Assassin ~ Dephox, level 84 - Pangoro, level 82 ~ Meowstic, level 83 ~ Clefable,_

 _level 84 ~ Jolteon, level 81._

 _Aria Elle ~ A red-haired former performer. She starred in many Kalos performances. One day, while she was performing, her hand caught ablaze. The audience watched in shock as she was engulfed in flames, but survived unscathed. Maxie, disguised as one of the first responders, took her for treatment. No one has seen her since, but she supposedly joined Team Blazing Red._

 _Burning Star ~ Delphox, level 84 ~ Torkoal, level 82 ~ Dodrio, level 83 ~ Aromatisse, level 84 ~ Sylveon, level 81._

 _Alain Andrew ~ A black-haired boy known for his fierce determination. Alain set out on his journey with Charmander in the Kalos region when he turned ten. He made it all the way to the Kalos League, where he was defeated by Diantha. Team Blazing Red, despite watching him lose, practically begged Alain to join them._

 _Defeating five Pokémon with only one was no small feat, and Alain accepted on one condition. He wanted to be able to finish his journey, first. Team Blazing Red agreed, and Alain defeated Diantha a month later. He later caught more Pokémon._

 _Inferno' s Wrath ~ Charizard, level 84 ~ Ninetales, level 82 ~ Arcanine, level 83 ~ Blaziken, level 84 ~ Flareon, level 81._

 _Malva Pachira ~ Once a member of Team Flare. When Team Flare was disbanded, she enlisted in the next best thing, Team Blazing Red. Malva wasn't cut out to be an assassin, though. Eventually, she resigned to teaching new recruits, and guarding the base. She is extremely obnoxious towards assassins, because of her jealousy. Her aura can make people mad._

 _Team Blazing Red Admin ~ Pyroar, level 86 ~ Torkoal, level 85 ~ Talonflame, level 84 ~ Chandelure, level 84 ~ Charizard, level 83._

 _Other notable trainers: Chili, Team Blazing Red' s Grunts, Team Blazing Red' s Nurse Joy._

 **Team Rolling Green**

 _Team Rolling Green is usually very calm. They move like a breeze over grass, making them almost as stealthy as Team Abyssal Darkness. They hide in the vast meadows and forests of the world, punishing nature-harming trainers and cities. They are responsible for the bombing of the Kalos Power Plant. They seek the revival of the legendary Pokémon Virizion. Their children can bend vines, stimulate plant growth, and go as far as using photosynthesis to heal themselves._

 _Gardenia Natane ~ Gardenia grew up in the Sinnoh region, where she cared for nature. As she became older, she noticed more and more despicable deeds being done to nature. She fought harder to save nature, and her ways became a lot more violent. Eventually, she blew and her followers blew up the Kalos Power Plant. Seeing how well they worked together, they formed Team Rolling Green, and make Gardenia their leader._

 _Team Rolling Green Leader ~ Torterra, level 94 ~ Vileplume, level 92 ~ Lilligant, level 93 ~ Breloom, level 91._

 _Drew Gracidea - A grassy-headed teenager. He left his hometown to study biology abroad. When he returned, his town was covered in moss, vines, and was crumbling on it's foundations. Drew began to travel the world searching for the culprit. A Shaymin eventually intervened, telling him that he was the cause of the town's destruction. Outraged, Drew fled to Sinnoh, stumbling upon Team Rolling Green. He joined, vowing to make up for what happened._

 _Prairie Stalker ~ Roserade, level 84 ~ Masquerain, level 82 ~ Leafeon, level 83 ~ Absol, level 84 ~ Butterfree, level 81._

 _Trip Natane ~ Gardenia could not have wished for a better son. He spent most of his days studying battle tactics and mechanics. He never knew his father, and never had any social life. Being so lonely, he began to grow resentful. He officially joined Team Rolling Green when he began his journey, at the age of 10._

 _Savannah Assassin ~ Serperior, level 84 ~ Tranquill, level 82 ~ Jellicent, level 83 ~ Conkeldurr, level 84 ~ Vanilluxe, level 81_

 _N Harmonia ~ Another grassy haired boy, hailing from the Unova region. His mother and father were killed when Team Deep Blue attacked their house. N traveled to Nimbasa to stay hidden, and ended up befriending a girl hiding there. Team Rolling Green and Team Deep Blue engaged in a battle in the center of Nimbasa, to see who would win the elementals. N watched Team Rolling Green closely, fascinated by their love for Pokémon. Team Rolling Green lost the battle, but N followed them out of Nimbasa. He asked Gardenia if he could join, and was accepted._

 _Assassin of the Heather ~ Sawsbuck, level 84 ~ Carracosta, level 82 ~ Archeops, level 83 ~ Zoroark, level 84 ~ Vanilluxe, level 81._

 _Leaf Green ~ A brown-haired, gray-eyed girl from Pallet Town. She started her journey when she was ten, but disappeared somewhere in Cerulean Cave. Later, Team Rolling Green found her in Team Deep Blue's base, and freed her. Upon being freed, Leaf collapsed from exhaustion._

 _She woke up alone outside Cerulean Cave, and went to find her rescuers to repay them. She searched for about a month before she came upon some Team Rolling Green Grunts who were being set on by cops. Leaf stepped in and defeated them, and she was given a place in Team Rolling Green._

 _Nature's Blade ~ Venusaur, level 84 ~ Victreebel, level 82 ~ Maractus, level 83 ~ Meganium, level 84 ~ Cherrim, level 81._

 _Erika Celadon ~ Once a Gym Leader in Johto, she left to find more beautiful Pokémon. Eventually, she stumbled across an injured Torterra, which happened to belong to Gardenia. She returned it to Gardenia, who invited her to Team Rolling Green. Erika accepted, forgetting all about her Gym. From that point forward, she was thought to have been kidnapped. Despite police's efforts, no one ever found her._

 _Team Rolling Green Admin ~ Shiftry, level 86 ~ Tangrowth, level 85 ~ Victreebell, level 84 ~ Bellossom, level 84 ~ Roserade, level 83_

 _Other notable trainers: Cilian, Team Rolling Green's grunts, Team Rolling Green' s Nurse Joy._

 **Team Thunderous Yellow**

 _Team Thunderous Yellow consists of shockingly famous trainers, and are usually dead serious about everything. They live the sky above all the regions. Most people see their bases as passing thunderstorms, but Team Howling Wind looks right through them. They often battle with Howling Wind over territories. Thunderous Yellow has their sights set on reviving the Pokémon Thundurus. The special force of Thunderous Yellow can rain lightning and make electronic machines malfunction, usually on will._

 _Commander Surge Matis ~ A beefy, blond-haired man who served in the Kanto Regional Guard. Surge was surrounded by enemy soldiers, on his last legs, when he was saved. Surge says that it was Thundurus who swooped in and paralyzed the enemy force. He formed Team Thunderous Spark to repay Thundurus by granting him life._

 _Team Thunderous Yellow Leader ~ Electrivire, level 94 ~ Pachirisu, level 92 ~ Electrode, level 91 ~ Magnezone, level 94._

 _Ash Ketchum ~ This raven-haired boy woke up in Pallet Town with no memory at the age of ten. Gary Oak convinced his dad to take Ash in. About a month later, Gary's house was struck by lightning. Ash ran into the hills, believing Gary and his family to be dead. He crashed in Surge during a thunderstorm. Ash led Surge out after Surge was temporarily blinded by a close flash of lightning. Surge, sensing his strength and courage, gave Ash a home in Thunderous Yellow. Makes nearly any electrical device he touches malfunction._

 _Bolt Assassin ~ Raichu, level 84 ~ Charizard, level 82 ~ Venusaur, level 83 ~ Tauros, level 81 ~ Blastoise, level 84._

 _Clemont Citron ~ A teenager with sweeping blond hair. He began inventing as a young boy in Lumiose City. Eventually, he succeeded in creating a machine that finds and locks on to criminals. Clemont tried it out, and thanks to the electromagnetic waves given off by a nearby Team Thunderous Yellow base, the first criminals he went after was electric type team._

 _He flew into a thunderstorm using a makeshift jetpack and came across Thunderous Yellow' s base. Surge was impressed, if not more amused, and gave him his first Pokémon, and inviting him to the team. He accepted. His parents and his beloved sister never found out where he went._

 _Lightning Quick Hacker ~ Magneton, level 84 ~ Heliolisk, level 82 ~ Emolga, level 83 ~ Dedenne, level 84 ~ Luxray, level 81._

 _Ritchie Hiroshi ~ A friendly yet serious boy from Nimbasa City. He was born in Kanto, but was sent to a foster home because of his parent's deaths. His foster parents were cruel, and never really cared for Ritchie. He longed for attention, and struck a nearby house with lightning in rage. Surge noticed and offered Ritchie a better home in Team Thunderous Yellow._

 _Thunder Head ~ Raichu, level 84 ~ Plusle, level 82 ~ Minun, level 83 ~ Lanturn, level 81 ~ Charizard, level 84._

 _Zero Burnett ~ A teenager with shaggy white hair. He is emotionally unstable, and is constantly laughed at for his name. Zero dropped out of Trainer School at the age of seven, taking one of the school's Magnemite with him. Zero trained the Magnemite in his cave in Eterna Forest. Soon, he had many Pokémon companions, and he fought to save them. He traveled Eterna Forest freeing Pokémon._

 _One day, he met a member of Team Thunderous Yellow abusing a Pikachu. Zero beat the grunt back, and demanded he let Pikachu go. The grunt stared calmly back at Zero and asked him what his cause was. Zero blinked once, and decided to join Team Thunderous Yellow. No more Pokémon were ever freed in Eterna Forest._

 _The Justicar of Thunder ~ Magnezone, level 84 ~ Aridos, level 82 ~ Lilligant, level 83 ~ Eelektross, level 84 ~ Jolteon, level 81._

 _Elesa Kamitsure ~ The shockingly gorgeous former Gym Leader. Rumors that spread through Team Thunderous Spark say that she only joined because Surge "made her head spin." Other accounts say she owed Surge a favor after he saved her from a deranged Mankey that plowed through her Gym during a fashion show. Either way, she abandoned her Gym to join Team Thunderous Yellow._

 _Team Thunderous Yellow Admin ~ Electross, level 86 ~ Emolga, level 85 ~ Zebstrika, level 84 ~ Flaaffy, level 84 ~ Galvantula, level 83._

 _Other notable trainers: Wattson, Team Thunderous Yellow Grunts, Team Thunderous Yellow Nurse Joy._

 **Team Howling Wind**

 _Team Howling Wind consists of mostly energetic trainers. They love to soar through the vast open sky, play catch in the sky, and abduct children. For the most part, they only inhabit mountain peaks. They long to resurrect the legendary Pokémon Tornadus. Their elemental teenagers can fly for short distances, and bend the air around them._

 _Skyla Mistralton ~ The proud leader of Team Howling Wind. She is very young for a leader, but no less skilled than others. She and her friends formed Team Howling Wind after finishing their journey. To get enough people to fill their ranks, they abducted three year-olds and raised them lovingly. As a result, a lot of their grunts are only six to eight years old. Still, Skyla kept her people together._

 _Team Howling Wind Leader ~ Braviary, level 94 ~ Tranquill, level 92 ~ Skarmony, level 91 ~ Sigilyph, level 94._

 _Gary Oak ~ After lightning struck his house, he and his family got trapped inside. They could only watch as everything around them burned. When all hope was lost, Gary was snatched up by Skyla and her Braviary. Skyla later revealed she had been protecting him ever since he was born, because of his air elemental gene._

 _Still grieving over the lose of his family and Ash, he agreed to join Team Howling Wind. Skyla then gave him a Braviary as his first Pokémon. He has loves to study Pokémon on the back of his Braviary, and is seen as a geek among the ranks of Howling Wind. He is an incredibly skillful flyer._

 _Air Headed Assassin ~ Braviary, level 84 ~ Dodrio, level 82 ~ Aerodactyl, level 83 ~ Nidoking, level 81 ~ Arcanine, level 84._

 _Bianca Bel ~ Bianca longed for freedom from her family. She wanted to soar skies like a person with an air elemental gene should. The only problem was that her father wouldn't let her go on a journey. Bianca hatched a plan to break into Professor Juniper' s lab and steal a Pokémon. Bianca got her hands on a Tepig just as Professor Juniper walked in. Bianca used Tepig to blast a hole in the wall of Juniper' s lab, and she called upon the winds to help her fly._

 _Juniper' s lab caught on fire burned to the ground. This caught Skyla' s attention. Skyla and her followers grabbed Bianca as the police were chasing her across the region. Bianca was ever grateful, and joined Team Howling Wind to repay Skyla. Bianca is somewhat of a klutz, so she relies on flying a lot more then walking. She is actually able to harness a lot more power into her gusts than most air elementals._

 _Sky Rider ~ Emboar, level 84 ~ Vivillion, level 82 ~ Hawlucha, level 83 ~ Escavalier, level 81 ~ Cincinno, level 84._

 _Bonnie Citron ~ A teenager with shoulder-length blond hair. Her brother disappeared mysteriously when they were both young. Bonnie searched all over for her lost brother, to no avail. She was searching for her brother when Skyla swooped in and offered to assist her in the search. Skyla and Bonnie, soaring through the skies, never found him. Skyla offered to take Bonnie into Team Howling Wind and help her search even more. Bonnie gratefully accepted._

 _Aero Assassin ~ Noctowl, level 84 ~ Togekiss, level 82 ~ Dragonite, level 83 ~ Jumpluff, level 81 ~ Staraptor, level 84._

 _Virgil Vayne ~ A former member of the Pokémon Rescue Squad, and winner of the Unova League. He was twelve when he was sent to rescue a Meowth stuck on a cliff. Skyla got there first, and Virgil chased after her, right into Team Howling Wind' s base. Virgil was surprised to find that Skyla was rescuing Pokémon as well. Wanting to contribute, Virgil joined Team Howling Wind. He brother, Davy, held a funeral for him, though without Virgil' s body._

 _Wing's Stride Assassin ~ Pidgeot, level 84 ~ Flareon, level 82 ~ Umbreon, level 83 ~ Espeon, level 84 ~ Leafeon, level 81._

 _Winona Nagi ~ She joined Team Howling Wind of her own accord. Seeking freedom from her Gym Leader duties, Winona flew for days before she found a Howling Wind member. The member showed him to the headquarters of the team. Winona was about to ask Skyla if she could join, when a loud crash echoed through the cave._

 _Team Thunderous Yellow stormed Howling Wind, and only Skyla and Winona were able to withstand the devastating voltage that bounced throughout the cave. The two took on wave after wave of grunts, and when the battle was over, there was no question. Skyla let Winona into the team without as much as an interview._

 _Team Howling Wind Admin ~ Honchkrow, level 86 ~ Gyrados, level 85 ~ Crobat, level 84 ~ Fearow, level 84 ~ Talonflame, level 83._

 _Other notable trainers: Falkner, Team Howling Wind' s grunts, Team Howling Wind' s Nurse Joy._

 **Team Abyssal Darkness**

Team Abyssal Darkness has a lot of jerks and the like. They impose strict rules and cruel punishment on anyone who dares disobey. They seek to pull Darkrai out of the depths of the void. Abyssal Darkness can bend the shadows, and use them to stay hidden. They are the most stealthy team.

Grimsley Robinson ~ The leader of Abyssal Darkness. He was raised in the shadow of his older sister, Shauntal. Soon, though, he started his journey. He surpassed his sister, beating her in almost every battle. It became apparent to Shauntal that Grimsley was better than her. However, both had grown greatly, and decided to team up and make Abyssal Darkness.

Team Abyssal Darkness Leader ~ Krookodile, level 94 ~ Zorark, level 92 ~ Umbreon, level 91 ~ Liepard, level 94.

Paul Shinji ~ The lavender-haired king of cynical ice queens. He was raised in Abyssal Darkness since birth. He pushes everyone away from him. Grimsley' s brutal treatment did not help, and soon he surrounded himself in darkness. He talked to shadows instead of real people.

Black Death ~ Internape, level 84 ~ Electrivire, level 82 ~ Drapion, level 83 ~ Aggron, level 81 ~ Ninjask, level 84.

Ursula Urara ~ Rumor has it she grew up in Dragonspiral Tower, training her Garchomp. Her parents are unknown, but it is suspected they died while Ursula' s genes were being modified. Ursula has attended Opelucid Academy for three years, relaying information back to Grimsley.

Night's Shadow ~ Garchomp, level 84 ~ Plusle, level 82 ~ Wigglytuff, level 83 ~ Umbreon,

level 81 ~ Jellicent, level 84.

Georgia Langley ~ An obnoxious girl with short pink hair. She is usually rude to everyone. She is actually quite nice to anyone worthy of her trust, though. She grew up on the glaciers of northern Unova. Beartic was the only thing that kept her from losing her life up north. She never knew civillization until Grimsley appeared it of the shadows and took her in.

Frozen Shadow ~ Beartic, level 84 ~ Bisharp, level 82 ~ Vanilluxe, level 83 ~ Umbreon, level 81 ~ Weavile, level 84.

Tobias Takuto ~ Though not an overall jerk, he is considered to be "creepy" and people avoid him. No one has ever seen his parents, and he was taken off the streets to be tested. During Tobias' s testing, the scientists saw a strange amount of dark energy flowing from the blue-haired boy's heart. The lab exploded when they tried to investigate further, and only Tobias lived. Grimsley grabbed Tobias in the chaos, and raised him.

The Corrupted Heart ~ Banette, level 84 ~ Liepard, level 82 ~ Sableye, level 83 ~ Houndoom, level 84 ~ Scrafty, level 81.

Shauntal Robinson ~ The older sister of Grimsley. Once stronger than his brother, she decided to stop and heal an injured Pokémon. After months, the Pokémon healed. By this time, Grimsley was farther along. Shauntal regretted stopping for the Pokémon, as she could no longer beat she brother. Shauntal made multiple attempts to beat Grimsley, failing each time. Soon he resigned to the fact that he could not beat his brother. She and Grimsley formed Abyssal Darkness together.

Team Abyssal Darkness Admin ~ Gengar, level 86 ~ Chandelure, level 85 ~ Golurk, level 84 ~ Froslass, level 84 ~ Cofarigus, level 83.

Other notable trainers: Phoebe, Fantina, Team Abyssal Darkness grunts, and Team Abyssal Darkness's Nurse Joy.

 **Team Luminary Occult**

These people are mostly geniuses. They run rampant through Kanto, but the other regions can usually stop them. Team Abyssal Darkness is in constant pursuit of this team, wanting to plant the seeds of fear in Team Luminary Occult' s psychic heads. They seek to bring Mewtwo into being. Team Luminary Occult' s elementals can read minds, use telekinesis, and the like. They are amazing strategists as well, but they lack a sharpened battle edge.

Lucian Goyo - Lucian formed Team Luminary Occult to teach gifted children and raise them to the top. Grimsley didn't like this, and went after Lucian. Lucian and his students disappeared off the map, hiding from Team Abyssal Darkness. Lucian eventually got tired of hiding, and started training his students. He built a hidden fortress, protecting his futuristic city from harm. Soon, his once small class had become his army.

Team Luminary Occult Leader ~ Bronzong, level 94 ~ Alakazam, level 83 ~ Medicham, level 81 ~ Gallade, level 84.

Caitlin Cattleya ~ A girl with an insane amount of hair, and a knack for sleeping. She was the first person to be given a Psychic elemental modification. The modification was supposed to be for testing purposes only, and she wasn't supposed to live.

Caitlin did survive, much to the scientist's surprise. However, the psychic power overwhelmed her brain, and she has experienced extreme mood switches throughout her life. The Psychic test was modified, and Caitlin was sent to a psychiatrist. That psychiatrist happened to be Lucian.

Psychic Princess ~ Metagross, level 84 ~ Reuniclus, level 82 ~ Gothitelle, level 83 ~ Sigilyph, level 84 ~ Hypno, level 81.

Cheren Nyx (pronounced night) ~ When he was little, he left his hometown of Aspertia City in search of power. He pursued the ideal of strength, venturing across Unova wanting to not just increase his Pokémon' s strength, but his own as well. He took martial arts, training under Marshal' s eye, but failed miserably.

He tried more and more elaborate methods, failing to see his Pokémon' s weakness. His Snivy was taken by Team Rolling Green because of his negligence. After this, Cheren arranged to go to a trainer school, wanting to improve his skills before taking the responsibility of another Pokémon. Lucian, his teacher, saw his strength and knowledge, and taught him how to use his inner Psychic powers. He regrets the loss of his Snivy the most, and wants it back, wondering if it still lives.

The Lost One ~ Slowking, level 84 ~ Unown, level 82 ~ Musharna, level 83 ~ Stoutland, level 84 ~ Espeon, level 81.

Damon Grangil ~ This boy's odd black and white hair was created in an accident during testing. Damon attended a public school in Aspertia City, but everyone either ignored or hated him due to his odd hair and native clothes. He excelled in school, thanks to his psychic mind, but this only made his peers angrier. Eventually, an unknown student unearthed information about the testing done on Damon. It spread, and leaders from all over began to compete over Damon.

Aspertia City was reduced to rubble, and Damon fled. As he left Aspertia, he turned around and surveyed his former town for the last time. He saw clashing ideals, people fighting for truth. Damon wanted to bring an end to the fighting. He saw a man fighting with Psychic powers, and asked him if he could join. He fought for the ideal he believed in, and the truth he knew. He fought to end the war, regretting and relishing every moment.

Conflicting Boundary ~ Reuniclus, level 84 ~ Swoobat, level 82 ~ Sigilyph, level 83 ~ Gothitelle, level 84 ~ Spinda, level 81.

Liza and Tate Mossdeep ~ They are twins, though Liza is slightly older. They are telepathically linked, and never leave the other's side. Their parents died at birth, and they were placed in a foster parent's care. At the age of five, Liza and Tate befriended a Lunatone and a Solrock. When their foster parents found out, they forbid the twins from battling or starting a journey.

The twins escaped from the house in search of adventure. However, Tate soon found he couldn't battle as well as his sister, who was a natural trainer. Liza searched for someone to help Tate train, and stumbled across Grimsley. The dark master promised to make Tate a great battles in a flash. Liza left Tate with Grimsley, who didn't know they were telepathically linked.

Liza soon felt that Tate was in trouble. She got help from Luminary Occult' s current leader, Lucian. Liza and Lucian found Tate locked in a battle for survival against Grimsley. Lucian beat back Grimsley with Liza and Tate' s help. Lucian took the twins into his class, and gave them proper training.

Telepathy Twins ~ Lunatone, level 84 ~ Espeon, level 82 ~ Umbreon, level 83 ~ Solrock, level 84 ~ Gardevoir

Sabrina Natsume ~ Sabrina has always hated battling, so she signed up to be Lucian' s assistant. She watched as Lucian' s class trained for war, disgusted. Soon though, Grimsley attacked Lucian' s class. Sabrina joined into the fight to save lives, unable to stand by and watch the carnage. When the battle cleared up, Sabrina still hated fighting, but she learned to deal with it, and became a legendary fighter.

The Peaceful Psychic ~ Jynx, level 86 ~ Alakazam, level 85 ~ Mr. Mime, level 84 ~ Slowking, level 84 ~ Hypno, level 83.

Other notable trainers: Olympia, Team Luminary Occult' s Grunts, Team Luminary Occult's Nurse Joy.

 **Team Draconic Keepers**

 _Team Draconic Keepers values and respects strength, training in the ways of the fearsome dragons. They hide in ancient caves, where tribes of dragon Pokémon used to reside. Draconic Keepers aim to revive Giratina. They hardly possess any elemental control, only being able to bend ancient energy. However, they are the strongest, and quickest assassins._

 _Cynthia Lowell ~ The current champion of the Sinnoh region. She is renowned within Draconic Keepers for the many silent assassinations of other champions. Cynthia was born in Celestic Town, where she studied the origins of Giratina. She was standing Celestic Town's shrine when Giratina appeared before her, only for a second. Cynthia was fascinated, and founded Draconic Keepers, devoted to reviving Giratina._

 _Team Draconic Keepers Leader ~ Garchomp, level 94 ~ Gastrodon, level 82 ~ Glaceon, level 81 ~ Dragonite, level 84._

 _Iris Illum (pronounced ee-lum) ~ She grew up in the Village of Dragons, teaching herself to battle. She befriended many Dragon-types in the woods. One day, she befriended a Garchomp, which belonged to Cynthia. Garchomp had been injured in a previous battle, and was lost. Iris searched for Garchomp' s trainer, and eventually found Cynthia. When Cynthia saw the bond between Iris and Garchomp, she knew Iris had to be a Dragon-type elemental. Blessing her good luck, she asked Iris to join her. Iris accepted excitedly._

 _The Heart of Dragons ~ Haxorus, level 84 ~ Lapras, level 82 ~ Excadrill, level 83 ~ Dragonite, level 84 ~ Emolga, level 81._

 _Shannon Shobu ~ A girl with shoulder-length purple hair. A childhood friend of Iris. When Iris went missing, Shannon searched near and far without permission from the Elder. Eventually, Shannon' s search led her to the ancient Spear Pillar of the Sinnoh region, a place she had always wanted to visit. Shannon found Cynthia and Iris there. Iris convinced Shannon to join them._

 _Draconian Assassin ~ Hydreigon, level 84 ~ Druddigon, level 82 ~ Tyrantrum, level 83 ~ Salamence, level 84 ~ Noivern, level 81._

 _Emmy Schubert ~ Once an aspiring Dragon Master. She visited the Village of Dragons looking for advice on raising Dragon types. Cynthia was also visiting, looking for connections to Celestic Town. Emmy accidentally ran into Cynthia, and Cynthia saw a strange mark on Emmy' s hand. Emmy had the Mark of Distortion on her hand. Cynthia took this as a sign, and recruited Emmy. She later found out of Emmy' s elemental capabilities._

 _The Voice of Distortion ~ Druddigon, level 84 ~ Emboar, level 82 ~ Banette, level 83 ~ Flygon, level 84 ~ Altaria, level 81._

 _Dino Decker ~ A boy from the back alleys of Castelia, raised by a gang of thugs. Officer Jenny arrested the gang when Dino was five. Dino was taken by the cops, and sent to live in an orphanage. His thug-like nature stuck, and he never made any friends. The staff were also highly suspicious of him, and he got in trouble for things he didn't do. The dull red-haired "thug kid" ran away from the orphanage, until he accidentally stumbled into an ancient cave dedicated to Giratina. Dino was captured by people who had been studying Dialga. They called themselves Team Draconic Keepers, and Dino offered to help them in any way he could._

 _Wings of Flame ~ Hydreigon, level 84 ~ Sawsbuck, level 82 ~ Tranquill, level 83 ~ Druddigon, level 84 ~ Darmanitan, level 81._

 _Drasna Dracaena ~ A friend of Cynthia' s parents who grew up in Celestic Town. Drasna is a gray haired grandmother with a strange sense of fashion. She guided Cynthia through the start of her journey, soon finding Cynthia stronger than her. Cynthia asked Drasna to tell her more about Giratina. Drasna enlightened her, and Cynthia took it another step. Cynthia asked Drasna to join her new team, Team Draconic Keepers._

 _The Dragon Elder ~ Dragalge, level 86 ~ Noivern, level 85 ~ Altaria, level 84 ~ Druddigon, level 84 ~ Salamence, level 83._

 _Other notable trainers: Lance, Team Draconic Keeper' s Grunts, and Team Draconic Keeper' s Nurse Joy._

 **Team Percipient Occult**

sosososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososos

 **Sorry about the size and how boring this was. You can expect the first real chapter soon, and it won't be as hard to write as this. All I really did for this chapter was look up random characters, give them a sad lore, and jot their Pokémon down... which was hard.**

 **I know I used some Elite Four and Gym Leaders in Lumiary Occult, but I was running pretty low on options.**

 **I hope you liked this chapter, and remember to leave a review, it really helps a lot.**


	2. The First Clash

**Welcome to Pokémon: The Primal Clash**

 **Remember to review!**

 _So, the last chapter was really just a 6,000 word lore page. Sorry about that. Eep, I feel like I let my six followers down. If you don't like something, tell me._

 **I do not own Pokémon,** _if I did, we'd have a Vanilluxe_ _ **and**_ _a Chocolluxe. Heck, the Vanillite evolution tree should only be able to evolve when paired with a Cherubi._

 **Quote of the Day**

 _"Life is a dream for the wise, a game for the fool, a comedy for the rich, and a tragedy for the poor." ~Sholom Aleichem_

 _sosososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososos_

 **Fifteen Years Earlier**

A man with a layer of thin blond hair covering his scalp, and a white lab coat leaned over a control panel. The room was dimly lit, the only light coming from the various tube shaped containers around the room. Each container held one test subject, infants selected for their high energy levels.

"Colress, it is time." A cool voice echoed throughout the chamber. "You may begin."

The blond-haired man, Colress, hovered his hand over the red button on the control panel. They'd come so far. Today they would change the world forever. Today, he would be a hero.

"Sometime today, please." The voice echoed through the chamber, sending a shiver up Colress' s back. "Or I'll do it. You won't be the world's savior."

Colress swallowed nervously, and slowly pressed down on the button. The lights in the chamber glowed to life, revealing shadowy black walls. The machines attached to the tubes whirred to life. The blond-haired man watched in amazement, as they worked on the subjects. The machines planted a wide assortment of evolutionary stones in the subjects, and injected various Pokémon genes.

A red light flashed and bleeped on a container near the far side of the lab. Colress walked over to investigate.

"Too much energy." The cold voice made the lights seem dimmer somehow. "This subject won't survive. Unplug her." His partner's inconsiderate nature sent a shiver through his spine.

Colress looked at the label scrawled on the side of the tube shaped container. _Hilda White_ it read. Colress rested his hand to the plug, hesitating. He couldn't do this. It was inhumane. It wasn't right.

"Colress!" The cool voice rose urgently. "Do it! The fate of this whole project-." The voice stopped when Colress removed his hand from the plug and turned around to leave the laboratory. "I'm still human, Maxie," Colress bluntly stated. His lab coat swished as he strided down the rows of test subjects.

"Col-!" Maxie yelled, wasting his breath. Colress slammed the door, shutting out the frantic screams of his lab partner. The hallway was pure white, and warm, in contrast to the cold stony laboratory.

Colress made his way to the front door, knowing what came next. His frantic footsteps pounded on the hard floor.

He was half way there when the lab exploded. High-presssured water hit him in the face, and his head went under the waves. In seconds, the whole building was flooded. Screams tore through the water, before being silenced permanently. Time slowed as Colress struggled in vain.

Colress had tried. He tried to be human. Tried to be good. He also tried to get to the surface of the water. He failed, utterly.

sosososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososos

"Hilda, wake up!" Someone yelled in her ear, shaking her. "It's time to leave, and the boss will kill us if we arrive too late."

Hilda opened her eyes, taking in her surroundings. The one who had awakened her was none other then the red-head, Misty. She and the rest of the elites had been sent to steal some files the boss considered important. So they had camped in the Eterna Forest, getting ready to strike at midnight.

Hilda had tried asking the boss why the files mattered. He replied,"Meh, I dunno. Figure it out, or get out." No one knew, and she had no incentive to do this mission.

Hilda rubbed her eyes, and groaned. "Where's Dawn and Kenny?" She inquired.

Misty stood up and made for the mouth of Hilda's tent. "Just outside. Now brush your hair. You can't kill people looking like that." Misty hesitated before walking out. "Actually, you can, never mind."

Hilda got up to look in the mirror. Short shorts, a white shirt covered, overlapped by a black vest. Same as always, check. Her hair came a little past her shoulders, and looked like a bird's nest. Check. She had on a white baseball hat with a pink pokéball on it. Same as always. Why had Misty said she could kill with her looks? She wasn't much better.

All this fighting had taken a major hit on everyone. Killing people left little time for showers and beauty sleep.

Hilda sighed and exited her tent, finding Misty, Dawn, and Kenny waiting for her. "Well, White' s out of bed. That's new. Can we leave now?" Whined Kenny.

"Our destination isn't going anywhere, Kenny." Misty scolded Kenny, before addressing everyone. "Boss says we have to split up when we get there. We need to cover the whole Eterna City Museum." Misty recited the Boss's directions. "And Team Rolling Green' s elites will be there, as well." They set off into the thick copse of trees.

Their walk through the forest was nothing, if not boring. They cautiously picked their way through the undergrowth, ever vigilant. Once or twice, they saw a Burmy, and fell over in fright. After getting startled by Burmy five times, the city came into sight. They laughed, Hilda being the first to regain composure.

Hilda adjusted her curved sword, a katana. "Quiet, target sighted." She silenced her friends. They all dove in a bush, peaking through the prickly leaves and thorns.

Eterna City was nothing if not impressive. Despite it being midnight, people bustled on the busy streets. In the distance, a large building loomed, statues of Dialga on it's front lawn. "That's it, then." Kenny had an awed look in his eyes.

They climbed into the trees, and jumped onto the nearest rooftop. They could clear distances easily, thanks to their training. Hopping from house to house, soon they were about ten yards away from the museum grounds. Hilda could make out figures holding flashlights, patrolling and keeping watch from sentry towers.

"Some security." Misty grumbled. "It's okay, I got this." She pulled out a boomerang, which Hilda recognized as a Sonic Boom Rang, judging from it's shock wave pattern.

"Won't that alert everyone?" Dawn whispered. They were still perched on the edge of the roof.

"Meh, who cares?" Misty drew her arm back.

"But the boss-," Dawn stopped. Misty had already thrown.

The boomerang hit the ground in the center of the yard. The guards stopped to clutch their ears, moaning. "Now split up, go!" Misty said, almost too loudly. They shot grappling hooks at the museum roof, pulling themselves up.

They went their separate directions, and Hilda ended up having to go down the ventilation. Shouts could be heard in the distance. Soon the guards would be on their feet, and the security would tighten a million times.

Hilda jumped down the vent, finding out too late that the vent only went straight down. She fell fifteen feet before slamming into a grate, groaning, she peered through the vent's entrance. The room she was looking at was huge, and was lit by ornate torches and chandeliers. Strangely, no artifacts littered the numerous tables. The walls were a light tan, and the floor was made of black and white tiles. In the center of the room, a raised stand revealed a lime green folder. _That's it_ , she thought. _Score._

Hilda was about to knock the grate out and get out, but before she could kick it, a door on the left side of the room opened. A green-haired teenager walked in, his hair was long, and he had on a black and white baseball cap. Hilda thought he looked... familiar, somehow.

The green-haired teenager glanced around, as if he was searching for something. He shrugged his shoulders, looking defeated, before walking out. Hilda searched through her files until he found the boy's picture. _N Harmonia_ she read. That was definetely familiar. But why would she know a Team Rolling Green member?

Getting impatient, Hilda carelessly smashed the the grate out with her feet. The vent door fell, hitting the ground with a clank. Hilda honestly couldn't care less. This mission was about speed now. She descended to the ground. Four cameras fixed their films on her, and Hilda didn't even bother with them. _I'll be out in seconds, anyway_.

Hilda thought. She moved closer, checking the doors in case the boy came back. Hilda heard voices traveling through the left wall. "-caught one. She had blue hair. Too bad, she was pretty." A teenage voice rang out. Laughter followed.

Hilda swallowed, knowing who they must be talking about. _But if they caught Dawn, what about-,_ Hilda didn't finish the thought, as she heard the left doorknob turn. She ducked behind a table just in time. A girl with brown hair ran through, before disappearing through the right door.

Hilda needed to hurry up. Any second, they might notice her. She latched both the left door and the right door, securing her some time. She attempted to snatch the folder, but as her fingertips brushed the fragile, viridian item, the alarm blarred out.

sosososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososos

Drew had still been dueling the girl when the alarm sounded.

The grass head ran through a long hallway, making for the back of the museum. Once or twice, he thought he saw a dark shape along the ceiling, or a flash around the corner. He didn't stop to look, the folder was too important.

He took turn after turn, hurtling through lit rooms, and into the dark hallways. He almost didn't have time to pull his sword out when the feminine shape crashed into him. Almost.

The shadowy girl and Drew ran headlong at each other. Drew's sword slipped out of his hand. He reached for it, and turned to find the girl running the way he had come. _Not on my watch_ , he thought, picking up after her. He tore after her, crashing through tables and containers, shattering glass and breaking closed doors.

The chase went on for an era. After breaking through twenty cases of different fossils, the girl turned to face Drew. The girl had been cornered at the end of a Rotom exhibit. The dim light revealed enough of her identity.

Drew nearly fell over there, barely managing to heft his sword against her. A brunette stood before him, with a sword in her right hand, and a pokéball in her left. Drew couldn't make out much else.

"Blaziken, take the stage!" The brunette cast out her Pokémon, and drew a second sword.

Drew smirked. So that's how she wanted to play. "Roserade, let's go!" He frowned at his type disadvantage.

The girl's sword lit on fire, and vines crisscrossed the ground.

"Blazing Orange, huh?" Drew was annoyed when the brunette didn't respond. She instead charged him. _Don't give me the silent treatment..._ He took on a defensive stance, and her sword met his.

They slashed and parried while calling orders to their Pokémon. Drew found it hard to attack the girl, when she looked the way she did.

The brunette flipped around, bouncing off walls and lighting the room on fire. Drew knew he had to stop her, but she was always a step ahead. It went on like his for about two minutes before she turned to face him.

"Roserade... er... Leaf Blade!" His hesitation earned him a knick on the shoulder. He groaned, and retaliated by slamming the flat of his sword on her face. The brunette didn't even flinch.

 _At least she's fighting back now._ She gave him another jab to the knee. He responded with an attempt to impale her in the chest. She dodged, calling out a move to her Pokémon.

"Blaziken, use Barbeque!" The burning chicken looked around, confused. The chicken got a Venoshock to the face.

The brunette cast a side glance at the chicken. "Oops, sorry!" She stepped backwards, readying for another attack.

"Blaz, Blaz!" The chicken clucked angrily at the brunette. Drew glanced back to see the chicken radiating poison particles.

The brunette stepped back, and blasted fire at Drew. He responded with vines, but the inferno overpowered his jungle. He ducked, barely able to avoid being scorched.

"Blaziken, Amber!" The chicken huffed, and began to fight without it's trainer's orders. _It's time this ended,_ Drew decided.

"Alright, Roserade, Venoshock, one more time!" The attack scored a direct hit, and Blaziken fell over, hardly able to stand up.

"Now, aga-," The alarm screamed down the hallways, and the brunette used the opportunity to knock him over and take off.

"Blaziken return!" The brunette recalled her chicken as she dashed into the shadows.

 _I'll remember that face,_ Drew thought, chuckling out loud. _But why are members of both Deep Blue and Blazing Orange here tonight?_

sosososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososos

She had just slipped her whole body inside the grate and begun climbing when a loud banging echoed from the left side. Someone shouted on the right. "Get someone over here!"

"Blast a hole in the wall!" Someone on the left roared.

"Where's Gardenia? Get her over here!" Hilda concentrated on climbing the slick walls, tuning the voiced out. Unfortunately, the boss hadn't trained her to climb vertically up cold, enclosed spaces with a fragile folder in one hand. If she fell from this height, she might break a few legs.

A bang, then another following. Hilda could hear people running around, looking for the thief.

"The vent is open! Up there!" A gruff male voice shook the vent walls. Hilda slipped down a few feet, startled.

"I've got it. Give me a second." A calm, male voice in the crowd rang louder than the rest. _What's he doing? Oh Arceus._

Hilda glanced down to see the green-haired boy with the black and white baseball cap, N, climbing the walls after her. He was much better then her at it. It must be in the Rolling Green training regimen. Then again, he wasn't carrying a folder of confidential information.

Hilda was only half way up when N got within grabbing range. He reached up, grabbing her right foot with his left hand. She clung to the wall, unable to climb upwards, or stop N. Hilda couldn't stab the shaggy, green-haired teenager, because he was below her.

Then again, she could always try to shake him off. Hilda would just have to hope the grass-head didn't stab her. As if on cue, N took out a knife with his right hand. Vines grew from his left hand, binding her to him.

"We can talk about this. Come down." N looked at Hilda with recognition glimmering in his eyes. Did he know her as well?

"In your dreams." Hilda pushed her foot downward, onto N's head. The sudden jolt caused his grip to slip, and he ended up hanging onto the grate by his fingertips. She pushed it one step further, descending down a bit, and stomping on his fingertips. N grunted, and fell to the ground, where he lie in a heap.

She had time to feel guilty later. She pulled a water bomb out of her pocket, dropping it into the room below her. Hilda willed the bomb to flood the room, and it did. Screams erupted as she continued her climb with renewed effort.

No one stopped her, and Hilda made her way to the roof in only a matter of minutes. She found Dawn, Kenny and Misty waiting.

"You guys never showed up?" Hilda questioned. Hilda held up the folder for them to see. "I got it, so I get the raise."

"We were busy. And for you information, we don't get paid." Misty rolled her eyes. They walked casually to the edge of the roof. They were almost there when five people surrounded them. It happened so fast, Hilda drew her sword five seconds too late. They couldn't escape without fighting, now.

Hilda recognized N. _How'd he recover so quickly?_ Her eyes traveled to a woman, dressed in a green hangover, and orange jeans. _That must be Gardenia_ , she thought. She didn't know anyone else, but she noted they all had green hair except for Gardenia, who had orange and black hair. _We're surrounded, and they have a Gym Leader. Fabulous._

Her group compacted, each one of them facing a different person. Hilda found herself face to face with both Gardenia and N. She'd have to bring out her Pokémon for this.

"Samurott, come out!" Her Pokémon appeared before her, letting out an earth-shaking roar.

"Floatzel, let's hit it!"

"Empoleon, spotlight!"

"Misty calls... Starmie!"

N looked at his pokéball sadly. "I hate to make you fight but... Serperior go!" So N had chosen Serperior.

The choruses continued, and eventually everyone had their Pokémon out. They were still at a disadvantage, as a lot of their Pokémon were grass type. She'd just have to deal with it. She drew her sword and charged N, while yelling orders to her Pokémon.

"Samurott, close in and use Razor Shell on Serperior!" Hilda glanced around, and she saw that Gardenia was watching from a distance.

"Serperior, dodge and use Leaf Blade." N remained calm, matching her blow for blow. Hilda ducked under a sword stroke that could have hit her head and ended her.

"Samurott, dodge! Use Hydro Pump!" Hilda connected with a glancing blow to N's right knee. N responded with a blow to her left shoulder. She groaned. He had managed to do actual damage.

"Serperior, use Solar Beam!" The beams collided, shaking the ground and blowing both N and Hilda off there feet. Hilda got up at the same time as N, and they ended up with their swords at each others necks, panting.

Samurott and Serperior stopped fighting, seeing the danger to their trainer's life. Vines appeared in N's hand. Hilda responded with water in her own. Without warning, N shot the vines at her right hand, hooking her sword out of her hand. It skittered across the roof, before falling off the ledge. Hilda blasted water at N's right hand, and his sword went flying off the building, as well.

Hilda and N reproduced their elements, now in both hands. Hilda hesitantly prepared to fire again. N still had the advantage, being grass. She and her friends needed to get out, and the enemy knew it. N pressured her back with the threat of the tendrils spreading across the rooftop. Soon, she was back to back with her friends again.

"Now Serperior, Grass Pledge!" Samurott couldn't escape. Vines and grass enveloped him. The plants twisted, spun, and slashed at her Pokémon. Then, the plants relaxed and returned to the ground. Only the fainted body of her Pokémon remained.

"Samurott, return!" The beam of red light shot from her pokéball, retrieving her Pokémon. She smiled at the capsule. "You did great. Try to rest." She looked up, her eyes shone with newly found determination.

"It's over, now give me what's mine." Gardenia's voice rang out from a distance, calling her attention. "Or we'll make you hand it over." Hilda had honestly forget she was there. All the fighting ceased. She looked around, surprised to see the rest of her friends Pokémon all fainted.

"Touch us, and I'll soak the files," Hilda picked up the dropped files in her right hand, ready to waterlog it if anyone attacked them.

One of the boys laughed. "Even a pretty girl isn't gonna live just by holding up a few pieces of paper."

Hilda blushed, but took advantage of the situation. Dropping the files, she lashed out at the nearest boy, using the vines as a springboard. She propelled herself into the air, summoning her Dewgong while she fell down. She threw a water bomb on one of the boys, as he tried to react.

"Go Dewgong, and use Ice Beam!" Dewgong bellowed as it was sent out. The enemy was still stunned. Dewgong froze all four of their elites effortlessly. They sparkled and shimmered like crystals.

Gardenia approached her from her position on the front edge of the roof, smirking. "Impressive, but not good enough." She pulled out a pokéball. "Your life is forfeit."

The other Team Deep Blue elites still just gaped, forgetting to close their mouths. _How useful,_ she thought.

"Now, go Torterra! Use Solar Beam on the girl." Gardenia summoned her Pokémon, and gave the order. She'd either forgotten about Dewgong, or just didn't care.

"Now Dewgong, Blizzard!" Intense cold shook Torterra and Gardenia, but the Solar Beam was already fired.

Hilda summoned water with all the pressure she could muster. It hit the Solar Beam, and the explosion blasted her off the building into the streets. She crashed into a building with a thunk, and the building crumpled to pieces over her.

sosososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososos

"-up! Get- ... -up! Plea-..." Her vision was red, and her hearing was muffled. She saw a black figure pulling her out of some rubble, shaking her. Hilda's vision was blurred, but she swore she saw a strand of green hair amongst the scarlet and black. _It can't be- why...?_ Hilda' s world slipped, and she fell into black void again.

sosososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososos

"It wasn't her fault!" A woman pleaded. Hilda hadn't heard that voice in ten years. It sounded so familiar, and warm. "I'm telling you, please! Just leave us!"

The reality crushed Hilda. She was in her old house. It was amazing to be back after all this time. She remembered the small kitchen, and the tiny upstairs bedroom. They had been so poor that Hilda' s mother had to sleep on the small sofa next to the staircase. She had been five when the scientists and team leaders arrived.

The scientists said Hilda should be killed for what she did. They said she was the cause of all the horrible natural events that had been occurring more and more frequently. The leaders begged her mom to let Hilda join them. Eventually they began to resort to violence. She focused in on dream... or was it a memory?

"Let us have her, or we'll kill you. I swear it, woman." The gruff voice echoed. A shadowy figure pulled out a knife. This place was only an illusion in the void of her thought. She could wish it away, but she didn't want to.

The scene shifted. Hilda was hiding in an alley near the amusement park in Nimbasa City. She was behind a trash can, crying, when a boy with green hair appeared. He was the same age as her, seven.

"Why are you crying?" The boy asked, kneeling down so he was level to her.

"I-I'm being hunted. L-Leave me alone." Tears poured from her face.

"Really?" The boy brightened, ignoring her request. "Me too. My name is..."

sosososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososos

Hilda jolted up. "N!" She yelled.

Then she realized she was in her tent. Misty stood over her, looking worried.

"You okay? Why are you yelling random letters?" She flooded out questions. "Should I be worried?"

Hilda didn't process Misty' s words. Had it all been a dream? Then Misty said the nicest thing to ever come out of her mouth.

"You were great."

Hilda sighed, partly relieved."Nngh, sleep..." Hilda muttered, slipping for the third time today. _Assuming it's still the same day,_ she thought, before she lost it completely.

sosososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososos

Hilda pulled herself out of her bed. She looked around, and saw she was back in the Team Deep Blue base. Pulling herself out of bed, she took in everything. The walls were made of firm glass, and you could look out and see the ocean floor around you. The base was built underwater, for stealth and submarine launching reasons.

The floor was made of coral and sponge, which actually made a very soft, yet compact floor. Her room consisted of a television (Hilda didn't know how that got satellite down here), a bookshelf, and a table. Everything was made of a bluish coral.

Hilda checked the time. 8:35 P.M., it read. She was five minutes late for her daily mission briefing. She rushed out of her room, heading for the briefing room. When she burst in a mess, she wasn't surprised to see the other elites already there.

"And... She's late for the fourth time this week. That's a new record." Archie grumbled, pulling a screen down and turning on the projector. "Soaked the files through, too."

Hilda made her way to her seat at the foot of the coral table. "Erm... sorry? I guess?" She went silent as Archie continued the lecture.

"As I was saying, the soaked through, shredded, and crumbled files Hilda retrieved, said this fabled Nova Stone can summon any one Pokémon of the user's choice. We believe it to be residing here." He pointed to a town on the map of Unova. "In Opelucid City's Pokemon Academy."

"We also have reason to believe the other teams are after it too." Archie continued. "You need to get it before them. You hear?"

"And we have no leads to where it is specifically?" Dawn inquired. Misty sighed at the prospect of having to search a dumb school for a rock.

"That's why you're being sent there. You need to locate and retrieve the stone. You can take out some enemy agents while you're there. You'll also have to take classes in the academy." A collective groan filled the air.

"Your plane to Opelucid leaves at dawn tomorrow. Be ready." Archie dismissed them with a wave of his hand.

As they made to leave, Archie said one last thing.

"Team Rolling Green thinks you're dead. Keep you head down, and don't talk to any of them. Ever."

sosososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososos

 **And, that's the end of Chapter 2, though I really count it as Chapter 1.**

 **I constructed this like a prologue, for plot reasons. This will not become a full out "school assassins creed." I don't plan to use the school in that many places, if that was a concern of yours. Point of views will also switch, I just thought opening with an underrated and one of my favorite characters would be best.**

 **This chapter showcased two ships, Ferris and Contest. There will be a lot more, and I'm going to flat out make some up. A few non-important characters will not get ships. More Ash later, I promise.**

 **Tell me what you thought of it. Whether I should leave more or less action. More or less fluffiness. And whether it should be longer or shorter. I did kind of add a lot of action in this, because Archie had too much coffee.**

 **Remember to leave a review! It really does help.**


	3. A Mysterious Savior

**Welcome to Pokémon: The Primal Clash**

 **Remember to review, it really helps a lot!**

 _So... no deaths yet. I really don't want to spoil anyone's life just yet... :D We'll probably get to the academy next chapter. Enjoy, and cue disclaimer!_

 **I do not own Pokémon.** _If I did, Skyla will get an official name change to Arianna Grande in the reworks of Pokémon: Black and White._

 **Quote of the Day**

 _War does not determine who is right - only who is left. ~ Bertrand Russell_

sosososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososos

Five birds hovered in the air high above Celestial Tower, as four soldiers gave their reports to their leader. The sky was a brilliant blue, littered with small streaks of white. In the distance, dark gray clouds could be seen. Thunder boomed, disturbing their peaceful side of the storm.

"So, Team Deep Blue wants to play with my domain, huh?" A reddish brown haired girl, who was hardly out of the teenager age, chuckled. "If they want to play with the winds, let's go at 'em!" She struck a pose, standing up and uppercutting the air, before turning back to her elites.

"This'll be great! Heads are gonna roll, and if they don't drop down, you will!" Her enthusiasm bounced right off her troops. "They don't call me Skyla for nothing! Now kick them through the Sky- right to -L.A.!" Skyla stopped, confused.

"What's L.A., anyway?" Her troops groaned in response.

sosososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososos

"Report, soldiers." A man stood on a balcony overlooking four teenage boys, who were immersed in training. The ceiling glowed, coursing with electricity. Behind the man, a large screen littered with electronic devices and a large screen displaying a map of Unova dominated the wall. The chamber was lit by the glow of the ceiling and the large screen only.

"Sir, a plane is headed for Opelucid. It appears to be carrying the Team Deep Blue elites, sir." A blond-haired scout stood on the balcony beside the man as he droned, carefully to stand straight and keep his shoulders squared. "Skyla has made them a target, and claims the area as her domain, sir."

"Really? We'll show them all." The militaristic leader turned to face his troops. "Elites, to attention!" His blond hair shone under in the flashing lights. The scout to the back of the room, and resumed his study of the map.

"Sir, yes sir!" The four teenage boys who were training dropped their practice swords. They took their places below the man

"We have ourselves a hostile headed for Opelucid, the Team Deep Blue elites. Skyla intends to annihilate them." Anger sparked, literally, through his elites as he spoke. "She also claimed the sky around the plane. This is a front line offense." He slammed his fist on the balcony' s railing as he spoke.

"They must be stopped. Kill them all, then blast their corpses to ash." Electricity crashed down from the ceiling behind the man. "Strike down the plane, and Skyla's dumb birds. They don't call us Thunderous Yellow for nothing!"

"Actually, they do. We should be called Team Yellow Head Spinners!" A woman with long hair, divided into two braids, appeared through a passage on the left side of the balcony. She strutted across the balcony to stand beside the man. "You heard Lt. Surge. Now, on my behalf, dazzle them with lightning quick attacks."

"Like I said before... make their heads spin!" The elites cheered, shooting lightning at the glowing ceiling.

"Blood and thunder! None will stand in our way, Miss Elesa! Sir, deploy us at your command!" Four voices united as one. Four voices as one.

sosososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososos

"Come on guys, hurry up!" The raven-haired boy called back to his friends, grinning. "We'll be late."

"Late to murder a bunch of people?" His friend, Ritchie said questionably. "Nah, we're never late for that, Ash."

Ash and his three friends dashed down the wide airstrip. A storm threatened to break over head, though in the distance, the sky was perfectly clear. The wind was getting stronger by the second.

"Anyone else think the weather is odd?" A blond-haired, geeky boy asked. "I've never seen anything like this."

Zero looked up. "There's nothing odd, Clemont," He stated bluntly. "Now get a move on. The plane is due to leave an minute now. Attendants might not take kindly to a bunch of teenagers running around unsupervised. Especially if they decide to search us for weapons."

Ash and his friends picked up the pace, the wind doing everything it could to stop the four teenagers. They were swept off their feet multiple times. Eventually, the plane came into sight. It was a vast, white passenger plane, easily the largest in the airport.

"Hurry, if it doesn't leave us behind, at the very least, we won't get seats." Ritchie yelled above the raging winds.

Right when they were about to board, they heard an intercom ring to life. "Flight number 1134 will now takeoff. Please enjoy the ride, and come fly with Hoenn Airlines again."

The doors swung closed, and the plane's wheels began to turn. Ash tripped on the asphalt as his friends grabbed on to the wings. His right leg stung and bled freely.

They spun to face Ash, their fists clutched the edge of the wings. "Ash, quick! The plane-!" Clermont struggled to raise his voice over the wind, but Ash couldn't make out the rest.

Ash tried to get up, but his injured leg gave way. The plane's wings passed over his head, and the raven-haired assassin gave one final push to get up. His friends were still perched on the wings, holding out their hands. He couldn't let them down.

He got to his feet, running as fast as he could. His leg protested, but he didn't care. Ash gained on the plane as it began to leave the ground.

"Go, Venusaur! Use Vine Whip!" Ash threw his pokéball onto the wing of the plane. The wind resisted, but against all odds, his pokéball landed on the plane.

Ash sighed with relief as vines enveloped him. Soon he found himself on the wing of the plane, facing his friends. The plane had just left the airport, headed for open space.

"...saur return!" Most of his words were drowned out by the wind, but red light still shot from his pokéball and grabbed the bulb Pokémon. He laughed silently, and his friends joined in. Ash signaled to them, pointing to the back. "Inside qu...! We cou... ...et blown ...ff!" The raven-haired boy could hardly hear himself think up here.

They crawled over the top of the plane, Zero having a hard time keeping his grip. He had almost been blown away three times, and he would have been if Ash hadn't grabbed him. Zero's cursing was the only thing they could hear over the wind.

"...most ...here..." Ash went slowly, so the raging winds wouldn't knock him clean off. He got closer inch by inch. Soon, Ash was able to grab the tail of the plane. He hung on for dear life as he scooted towards the emergency exit of the plane, on it's rear.

"...ngh...!" Ash grunted as got within the reach of the cargo door' s handle, wrenching it open. "In... n-now!" He held his hand out to help the others up.

When all his friends were inside, he slammed it shut and sealed it. "Phew... that was close." Everyone sighed and fell over. Ash glanced around the storage room.

Boxes lined the shelves, which covered the walls of the plane. Every time the plane turned, all the boxes shifted. Some had fallen off entirely, sliding around the floor. One hit Clemont in the face as tried to sit up.

"We need to go. We can't waste any more time, and Team Howling Wind might be here any second." Ritchie was the first person to attempt standing up, hardly able to keep his balance. "And Team Deep Blue is already here. There might not be any seats left."

"Right, let's go!" They cheered, pumping their fists. "Thunderous Yellow, blast off at the speed of lightning! Fight now or prepare to surrender!"

They burst through the cargo door, pretending to have come from the bathrooms. "All right..." Clemont surveyed the room. "Almost every seat is taken."

"Erm." Ash hesitated. Clemont was right, Ash could only see four spots open. "Just... find a spot. We'll have to deal with it."

Everyone else hurriedly selected seats, leaving Ash standing alone.. The only seat left was by a red-head girl. _It's better then standing_ , Ash thought, as the wind shook the plane. He grabbed hold of the nearest seat, pulling himself to the front. When the shaking stopped, he made it up to the girl.

"Is this seat taken?" Ash asked, unenthusiam riddled his voice.

"I thought it was obvious, of course not." The girl moved closer to the window. "I'm Misty, and you should consider a hair brush." She sighed with disgust.

Ash groaned. _Why did he have to sit with the horrible one?_ "And I'm Ash. Nice to meet you, I guess."

"Your name is Ash, as in the burned crisp of a good for nothing object? Even your name is terrible." Ash turned red with anger.

"At least my name isn't some form of water vapor! What do you have against me anyway?" Ash was tired of this girl already. "What have I done to you?"

"Well, your hair is a mess, and-" Ash cut her off, yelling her ear.

"Would you just be quiet already!" He screamed. "Your hair isn't any better!"

"Hmmph," Misty grumbled. Ash opened his mouth to say something else, but his gaze caught on the window. In the distance, lightning was revolving around a dark, distinctively inhuman shadow.

The shadows lifted, and Ash could make out it's form. "Who's that Pokémon?" He pointed over Misty, out the window. A light blue humanoid Pokémon sat on a cloud, flying over the distant, stormy horizon. It held a bow, and radiated a shocking aura.

"Where?" Misty pushed Ash's arm out of the way. "Is that a flying whale?"

"No, it resembled a blue goblin sitting a cloud. Definetely not a whale."

"But I'm sure..." She seemed to have rethought arguing "Whatever... well, what we saw has to be rare..." Her voice trailed off as she peered through the window, probably searching for the Pokémon. "Let's forget about before. We can be friends, for now. " She pulled her face out of the window, offering her hand to Ash. "We will be together this whole flight, after all."

Ash stared at her hand for a few seconds, baffled. Finally, he recovered and put his hand in as well, shaking hers. "Deal, friends it is."

"That means you better go brush your hair." Misty folded her arms, glaring. "I'm not going to be friends with a hobbo who doesn't brush his hair." She offered him a plain orange hairbrush.

"Erm... right..."Ash stepped carefully out of his seat, heading for the bathroom. He would need a mirror for sure.

Then the whole plane shuddered, veering to the side.

sosososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososos

"I'm telling you, it was a Tornadus I saw!" Gary protested into his earpiece, which allowed him to communicate with his fellow elites. They easily pierced the winds, nearing the plane on their birds.

The three other teenagers he was with shot him down, again. "Yeah right. Our team's most sought out Pokémon would totally visit a geek like you." A blond-haired girl rolled around laughing, almost losing her grip on her Braviary. "Save your jokes for these Team Deep Blue kids. They might want a last laugh." They flew parallel to the plane, checking the passengers through the planes square windows. "Anything?"

"Shush, I think I see a target. Their pictures match." Virgil strained to keep his files from blowing away, carefully examining them. "One of the passengers looks like that red head girl. Shall we commence our attack?"

"But who was just with-?" Gary stopped when he realized he was being ignored.

"Roger, let's hit this aircraft!" Bianca responded. It was a scientific miracle her green hat didn't fall out of her pale blond hair. "On three... one.. two... **three!"**

The plane careened to the right as they crashed into the side of the plane.

sosososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososos

Misty was forced against the window as the entire plane tilted over, and was flung to the right. "Nngh..." She gasped as the air was forced our of her lungs.

The plane shook again, full out flipping over. Screams filled the airplane as people fell headfirst onto the floor, getting compressed by all the pressure. The intercom struggled to break over the chaos.

"Nobody panic. Please stay where you are and enjoy the ride." The pilot was clearly stricken. "Everything is perfectly fine..." The plane rocked again, and the back half of the plane crumpled off.

 _Ash was back there..._

She pulled herself up, sprinting for the back.

sosososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososos

"Augh!" Ash yelled as the floor below him disappeared, and the back half of the plane broke off. He found himself desperately jumping off the falling half of the plane, hoping to grasp the now descending main half of the plane. His hand found nothing, and he descended into freefall.

 _Why do I have to die like this? This is the worst way for an assassin to die._

Ash shut his eyes, waiting to meet the ground. Instead, he felt his body being lifted up. "Wha-," his eyes registered a red, white, and blue eagle Pokémon carrying him back to the plane. _Braviary... only one team has those,_ Ash thought. As to why a Howling Wind member would rescue him, he didn't know.

The plane grew closer, looming over his head. The Braviary set him down, and he got his first good look at the trainer. "Who are you?" He squinted suspiciously at the teenage rider barely visible riding on top of the Pokémon.

"Ash!" He turned to see Misty running towards him. "Don't you dare go skydiving again! I asked you to brush your hair." She registered the sky rider, suppressing a gasp.

"Nice to see you too..." Ash turned back to face the Braviary rider. "So why'd you save me?"

The rider stiffened. "So you're with her then," he chuckled. "I should have let you fall."

The rider stood up on his Braviary, pulling out two swords. "My name is Gary Oak." Ash stifled a gasp. It was him. "It was an honor meeting you again, Ash Ketchum. You abandoned me and my family. Today, you shall pay."

sosososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososos

Skyla watched everything, stuffing herself with popcorn. _What a show! If only all my members were this fabulous!_

She was perched on the roof of the plane on her Braviary, getting a kick out of Gary murdering those runts. _I should pay him ten times as much for this! Zero times ten equals zero, after all!_

Skyla redirected her attention to the other squabbles, each the same. In every battle, it was a Deep Blue and a Thunderous Spark versus a Howling Wind elite. She yawned. _How boring. We're winning, and they have the number and type advantage_.

"Skyla!" She whirled around, surprised to see Surge. "Enjoying yourself as well?" He smirked, pointing a gun at her.

"Of course, and please play fair." Skyla waved her hand, using the wind to blast the gun out of his hand. "Use a sword, or your flight ticket will be confiscated! For more information, please read our totally free airline guidebook. It clearly states on page-," she was cut off by a furious Surge.

"How... dare... you..." Steam was practically rolling off of him. "...insult...me... Now die!"

Surge drew two gigantic swords from their sheaths, charging the red haired girl.

"What? You want a discount on your next flight?" She took off, flying out of Surge' s range, wagging her finger. "Prices are prices, I'm afraid. Tsk tsk, freeloaders these days."

Surge yelled, blasting lightning out of the tips of his swords. Skyla weaved in and out of the bolts, dodging every one of them. "Can't dodge forever, you flying worm." One of Surge's bolts succeeded in grazing her Braviary's left wing.

The bird let out a shrill cry, temporarily losing balance. "Puh, I guess I need to fight you now. This was so much fun before you showed up!" She pouted, swooping downward at Surge. She flew at him at Surge's head level, swords ready.

Surge dodged, and was only hit by Braviary's wide spanning wing, which failed to move the muscle man. Skyla flew up again, furrowing her brow. "Come on! Just let me hit you!" She dived again, but Surge was ready. The lieutenant grabbed Braviary, ducked under it, shocked it with all his might, and threw it.

Skyla and her mount landed on the other end of the plane in a heap.

sosososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososos

Gary charged him, using the wind to knock him over. Ash tried to get up, pressured by the wind. A few feet away, Misty was on her knees, struggling to breathe. Gary had her trapped in a vortex of winds, unable to find oxygen. Ash couldn't just die, leaving her helpless like that.

What Ash really didn't get was why Gary wanted Misty dead. Or heck, how Gary was even alive.

The raven-haired haired boy couldn't get up, and Gary was getting ever closer. Ash felt his hair begin to spark. Gary was only ten feet away from Ash, no longer savoring his kill.

Gary had closed the gap in a few short seconds. He was now almost on top of Ash, going for the kill. At the last second, the raven-haired boy discharged all the electricity he had stored. Gary was forced to dismount as his Braviary had fainted. The bird had shielded Gary from the attack, absorbing all the electricity.

Ash smirked. The raven-haired boy had a chance of winning now. "You can surrender now."

Gary grimaced. "You really think it'll be that easy for you?" He turned to his fainted Braviary, recalling it. "Braviary return." He frowned at it. "Fight harder next time."

Turning his attention to Ash, he scowled. "I'm a great fighter on land, too. Prepare to be amazed, newbie." He charged the raven-haired assassin again, screaming his war cry. "For my family!"

Gary got within range quickly. Ash jumped backwards when he swung his left sword. Gary then swung his right sword while he was recovering. Ash blocked it with his swords. Gary blasted him off his feet with a gust of wind.

Gary immediately jumped in the air, trying to bring both swords down on Ash. He rolled over just in time, and Gary's swords struck the plane floor. He kicked Gary in the face, slashing his sword across Gary's legs.

Gary yelled, hardly audible above the wind. The plane rocked, and Ash was sent crashing into a window. The window gave way as Ash grabbed a hold of the sill with his fingers. One of his swords was sent tumbling into the void. Gary walked slowly over to the hanging Ash, grasping his undeserved victory.

"Well, Ash..." He smiled, running his fingers up to his, slowly prying his right from the sill. He moved his hand over to Ash's left hand after he peeled Ash's right off. "End of the-,"

sosososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososos

Skyla rose to a kneeling position, her enthusiasm no longer visible. She grimaced, trying to hide her pain. She was aware on some level of Surge standing over her. She was also, though very dimly, aware her soldiers were losing. _Where was Winona when you needed her?_

Surge reached her, placing a sword under her chin. "Not even a worthy fight. Your life is forfeit." He smiled at her weak form. "Say hello to the Fields of Punishment for me, will you?"

Skyla's eyes snapped open for one more attempt at escape. She pulled what little strength she had left to sweep Surge off his feet. His swords clattered, landing at the back edge of the plane. Surge, of course, landed right next to them. _Just her luck._

"Gahahah, you don't give up till them end, do you?" Surge grabbed his swords, seemingly unfazed by her attempt, while the effort had drained her. "I was like you once. I challenged an entire army on my own. As I neared defeat, a legendary Pokémon saved me. Do you see any of those around her? No? Well, you're out of luck, I'm afraid.

"You sure you don't want that flight discount?" She asked weakly, drawing her thin, light swords. "Totally free, and you'll get a premium slot."

"This conversation bores me. Just jump off the plane already." Surge snorted. "You have ten seconds to either jump, or slowly bleed and watch you life flash before you eyes. Choose now."

"Neither, but you're sure on that discount?" Skyla regained enough strength to stand straight up. "Sure that you are sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure-," he did his best to suppress a surprised look at that last part. "Wait, what did you say...?"

"Hope you can fly, bon voyage!" She charged the shocked Surge, knocking him back with a gust of wind, and slamming the unbalanced Surge with the flat of her blades. He flew off the plane, yelling.

"Curse you, cheating, stupid girl!" Surge disappeared below the cloud line, his voice fading out. "I'll kill you. Your blood will feed Thunderus!"

"Huh, he never even took his free flight passes." She said out load to no one in particular, shrugging. "Whatever, no Los Angeles for him, I guess." She furrowed her eyebrows, pulling the ticket out of her pocket, reading it. _What even is Los Angeles, though? Never heard of it._

sosososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososos

Misty got up, finally able to inhale air. She looked around. _Where was Ash and that Gary guy?_ She caught sight of them. Gary appeared to be dropping Ash out the window. _I need to save Ash, and quick._ Misty fumbled around for her sword, only able to find one. _It'll have to do._

Grasping the hilt, she charged Gary from behind. He whirled around just in time to meet her blade. She summoned water, dowsing him. Gary responded by blasting her across the plane. Her grip on her sword slipped as she slammed against the wall.

The plane shook again, and she lost her footing, her sword impaling itself in the chair in front of her. Misty ducked behind the sword as Gary tried to bring his sword down on her head. Gary's attack loosened the sword, and it toppled to the floor. Misty grabbed it, exchanging blows with Gary. She tried to force him across the plane.

Again the plane jerked, and some of the rear half was cast off the aircraft. Gary was blown down the aisle, the plane became a wind tunnel, and Misty ended up holding on to a chair for life. The intercom blared over the wind. _Why now? Can't the stupid plane see I'm fighting for my life?_

"Nearing destination, begin drop off now." Misty grinned at the wonderful news. She could get out of here... but what about Ash? She couldn't leave him. Gary was forcing his way out of the back. Misty had to hold him off.

Then she had an idea. She unclasped her left hand from the chair. Summoning all the water she could, Misty blasting him clean off the plane. _Well, that was easy..._ She grasped the chair again, almost getting sucked out of the plane. Misty heaved herself out the window Ash was hanging from, helping him regain his hold. "Let... ...o!" The wind drowned out her words, but the message was clear. They began scaling up to the top of the plane.

sosososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososos

Ash followed Misty to the top of the plane. They used the wings and windows as handholds, trying not to get blown off and killed. They pulled finally themselves up to the top of the plane, surprised to find a reddish brown haired girl standing on the back edge, staring off into the distance.

"Are you... Skyla?" He yelled as loud as he could so everyone could hear. "Team Howling Wind's leader?"

The girl turned to face them. "The one and only." Skyla sighed. "I don't feel like giving out more flight tickets, come back tomorrow."

The wind strengthened, and Ash wobbled back and forth to keep his balance. The plane was starting to break up. "Nngh... Raichu, I choose you!" He smirked. "I challenge you to a fight to the death."

"Everyone does, and I'm still here. Knock yourself out." Skyla winked playfully at the raven-haired boy.

Ash glared at the girl as she summoned her own Pokémon. "Unfezant, come fly with me!" She threw the capsule into the air, releasing the bird. "You can move first."

"We have the advantage! Raichu, use Thunderbolt on Unfezant!" He drew his single sword, incase Skyla decided to cheat.

"Alright Unfezant, dodge and use Brave Bird!" The bird flew upward, emitting a mystical blue light, dodging the electric attack in the process. It spun around and dived at Raichu.

"Raichu, dodge now!" But it was too late. Raichu took a direct hit from Brave Bird.

"Now Unfezant, Gust!" Raichu was sent flying off the plane at Skyla's command.

"No! Raichu return!" Ash broke off from Skyla, rushing toward the wing of the plane in a desperate attempt to recall his Raichu. Ash sighed with relief as his Pokémon was encapsulated. He turned back around, his back to the wing.

Skyla was now mounted on her Unfezant. "Now, show them our Hurricane, Unfezant!" Ash was swallowed by the whirling winds, blinded, thrown into the air. He landed face down on the tip of the wing.

"Gha... No!" He got his feet, launching himself into the air as Skyla flew at him. The timing was perfect, and he landed on the bird right behind Skyla. She whirled around, blocking a diagonal slice from his sword. Ash began to focus all his energy into voltage.

"Sorry, Unfezant." She smirked, knocking Ash over and rising to her feet. "This flight is cancelled." With that, she jumped, and activated her wing suit. Skyla glided gently back to the shaking plane. Ash was left hovering seven hundred feet above the ground. He was too late to stop himself, and he discharged all the electricity he had.

Ash soon found himself hanging in mid-air with a fainted bird. The plane was suspended below him, the wind pushing him farther and farther away. _Fabulous._

He desperately tried to spread the Unfezant's wings, but the wind kept shutting them. The bird was flipped upside down by the torrent. Ash stared off at the vast white pillow that seemed to span everywhere. He might as well die with a peaceful thought.

Then he remembered Skyla. Ash might be able to throw his sword through the wind as he fell. It was worth a try. He pulled out his sword, and he dropped on to his stomach. The plane was almost directly below him. If he could just get a little closer...

Ash toppled off the bird all together, as an incredibly strong burst of wind his him. He plunged downward, air streaming across his face. _Is this is, then?_ He shut his eyes. Instantly, a calming presence overcame him. Ash felt his fall slow down.

"Torn-a-dus!" The sound echoed across the sky. Ash didn't dare open his eyes yet. He felt himself being placed on the airplane by some unseen force. He got to his feet as Skyla charged him, ready to finish the fight. At least he could see she was tired as well.

"A... We... ...ming!" Third reverberated through the plane. Soon his friends had come into view.

Skyla raised her sword, ready to kill him. She appeared to be fighting with herself. After a moment's hesitation, the red haired girl relented. She walked over to the front edge of the plane. Wind whipped at her hair, as she did nothing but watch.

"Ash, we made it! We're all alive!" Ritchie ran to stand beside Ash, followed by everyone else.

"Ugh, I don't even have enough tickets for all of you." She did a military salute, giggling. "Ashy, tell your boss I said hi!" Skyla tilted her head. "Why did he bless you...? Ah well, take off!"

Skyla shot into the air, deploying her wing suit. She faded into the sky, giggling and spinning. "She's always a step ahead, I guess. That's like the fifteenth time she's escaped." Zero yawned, used to her dropping out. "Sorry we weren't here sooner."

"That was... odd. Anyway, we need to leave right now.." Ash walked to the edge of the plane. "Looks like this thing will explode above the Opelucid skyline. Not much we can do about that."

"We need to make like a tree. Right now." A girl with pink glasses and a green hat that threatened to blow off spoke up. "The hull is set to blow up.

Everyone nodded, and the two rival teams linked hands, ready to jump. They took the step together, deploying their parachutes when they neared the ground. They touched the ground as eight. Eight as one.

The sky turned into a sea of fire above them as the plane finally had enough. Ash never stopped to think about his savior.

sosososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososos

"Well, you all tried. In my flight manual, that's all that matters!" Skyla cheered as her elites zipped across the sky beside her. They had all deployed their wing suits, and they probably looked like a gaggle of geese from below. "And I got to push Surge off an airplane!" She giggled.

"Erm... but we still lost." Gary was covered head to toe in bandages, multiple bruises showing through his bandages. "We accomplished nothing," He frowned.

"Oh, but we did too!" Her voice trailed off as she stared past the blanket of clouds. "I saw it..." her voice was only a whisper above the wind.

"But that doesn't matter. Now let's go!" She waved at them before resuming her flight. "You air heads need to study up!"

They chased after her, racing through their home. Clouds parted before them as they zipped through.

sosososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososos

"You idiots! You call yourselves soldiers?" Surge almost decapitated Zero with his sword. "I got kicked off the plane by that stupid little whelp, and you dared to let her get away?" Steam rolled off the lieutenant's face. "And on top of that, you teamed up with the people you were supposed to be crushing!"

They stood back in the control room, Surge pacing in front of him swinging his sword around like a mad person. "Get your sorry faces back to the training rink. I'll make sure the school you're going to knows you're all a bunch of crazy, good for nothing delinquents."

"W-We s-still won... t-though." Clemont quivered, his legs like jello. "S-Sir..."

"You think I care, do you?" Surge struck the boy with the flat of his sword. "Skyla got away. I almost had her and she escaped. Yet, here my favorite elite lives still, hardly standing up!" He yelled, kicking Clemont to his knees.

Turning to leave, his many bandages were revealed in the faint light of the giant screen. "Enjoy school." His voice revealed zero sympathy. "And don't let it happen again." He strode through a passage to the right.

sosososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososos

 **That was the end of chapter 3. I hope you enjoyed!**

 **What do I even say about this chapter? Uhhh... No flight tickets available?**

 **We might *wink* get some definetely-not-Psychics next chapter. Prepare for the school.**

 **Remember to review, it really helps a lot!**


	4. The Heart of Stone

**Welcome to Pokémon: The Primal Clash**

 **Remember to review, it really helps a lot!**

 _Hello, and welcome to the fourth chapter. This chapter is really appropriate, considering I just finished school. Yay for summer, I can type more! Anyway, enjoy, and cue disclaimer!_

 _ **I do not own Pokémon.**_ _If I did, Growlithe would need to eat a special vitamin called RK9 to evolve._

 **Quote of the Day**

 _We came into the world like brother and brother;_

 _And now let's go hand in hand, not one before another._

 _~William Shakespeare, The Comedy of Errors_

Side note: If you don't know what Liza and Tate look like, I'd suggest looking it up. I'm using their anime/Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald look... and I have no idea how I describe it. Every elite is age fifteen, by the way.

sosososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososos

"Checkmate. And... I win again." Liza finished off Tate's king, moving her knight with telekinesis. "That's five times in a row, now."

Liza and her four friends sat in their dorm room. They had all registered for a large room, which consisted of a living room and a moderately sized bedroom, located to the left of the living room.

Everyone but Caitlin had gathered in the living room, as Caitlin said she desperately needed more sleep. Liza and Tate were playing chess on the floor in the center of the room, and Cheren was immersed in the small television. Damon slouched on the sofa, lost in thought.

"How did you even win?" Tate questioned suspiciously. "Did you read my mind?"

"Tate, I didn't say mind reading was cheating." Liza said between giggles. "Honestly, bro."

"B-But... H-How is that fair?" Tate stuttered. He lifted the still-laughing Liza into the air, hanging her upside down. "I demand a rematch! This time, no mind reading." Liza didn't even hear him. "Suit yourself, sis." He dropped Liza on her head.

"Yeow! Tay-," Cheren silenced her. He was still sitting on the couch, intently watching the news.

"There have been sightings of Jirachi all over the city. On top of this, a Hoenn Airlines plane blew up over the skyline last night. No survivors have been found. Nimbasa City was hit by a category five tornado, and Dewford town was swamped by a record-breaking tsunami. More on these stories when we come back..." The television droned.

"Jirachi? In Opelucid City?" Tate tilted his head questionably. "That's... odd, to say the least."

"There are more and more natural disasters every day, too," Liza noted, rubbing her head.

"We have other things to worry about, though." Damon slouched in his chair, not at all surprised by the news. "You two can play one more game. After that, go to bed. We have a big day tomorrow." He left, heading to the their bedroom.

Liza sighed. "Fine, no more mind reading, I'll win without it." She achieved a decisive victory in ten turns.

sosososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososos

"Come on, sis. We can't be late on our first day." Liza opened her eyes, surprised to find herself hovering two feet off the floor, face down. "Caitlin slept less than you."

"Tay Tay, I told you not to do this, you know."

"And I told you not to call me Tay Tay." Tate dropped her face down onto the floor. "Now hurry and change." He rushed out of the room without waiting for a response. _"That's the second time he has dropped me on my head in the last ten hours,"_ she thought. _"Some brother."_

Groaning, Liza got to her feet. She locked the door and hurriedly changed into her regular clothes, a light blue jacket embellished with red pokéballs, and light blue pants. Both were bordered in a light red. She clipped her hair and tied the back in a bun.

Liza slipped her school bag, which had the same design, over her shoulders, running out of their bedroom.

Liza met up with her friends at the entrance to their dorm, and they walked down to the campus grounds together.

sosososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososos

The Pokémon Academy was impressive, to say the least. The walls towered up ten stories, and it was probably half a football field wide, from her view point. It was made out of red brick. The grounds were like the academy's own private forest, and it was sprinkled with battlefields. They studied their maps, Liza eager to try and take in every single detail.

Liza nudged Tate lightly with her shoulder. "After school, I want to see the lake _._ We can watch the sun set together, bro!" They climbed the huge steps to the academy, entering it's normal sized green doors.

"Yeah, in your dreams, sure." Tate felt a little bad. Liza never did that to him, after all. "That sounded nicer in my head."

"Ehem." Liza, disregarding his apology, looked ready to give a sharp retort, but Cheren cleared his throat, cutting her off. "We have to go our seperate ways now. Meet here after school, okay?" Cheren said.

Everyone nodded, and Tate and Liza went to their lockers. They had everything together, due to a special request from Lucian.

"So, locker numbers 944 and 945. Let's go." Tate led the way. Liza had locker number 944, and Tate had locker number 945. Since they were stacked on top of each other, Tate had to wait for his twin to finish putting her stuff away before he could do anything.

After they dropped their backpacks and supplies they didn't need off, they headed to their first class, teacher was a woman with short hair who seemed set on wearing Japanese kumodos. She had them dissect an Oddish.

 _"This is gross."_ Liza spoke telepathically to Tate, pulling out an Oddish's lungs. She shut her eyes, convulsing. _"Why does a professional assassin and powerful psychic have to dissect a living vegetable?"_

 _"It's not that bad... only-,"_ Tate broke off. Looking across the room, she could see her little brother having a fit, turning a light shade of green.

Their next next class was oceanography, taught by some crazy French guy. All the twins had to do there was watch a boring video on the legend of Kyogre. Next, they had physics, where she studied the flight trajectory of catapults. _Seriously? Catapult trajectory?_

Then, they went to aviation class, taught by some lady who claimed she was "one with bird Pokémon." She told them they had to complete a special project, in which everyone tried to construct a model plane that could fly across the grounds. Liza ended up creating a garbage plane, which she levitated. It got first prize, as it flew perfectly straight across the full length of the grounds.

 _"Wow sis."_ Tate taunted her mentally. _"You're really good at cheating. Can I take lessons from you some time?"_

 _"Shut up, Tay Tay."_ Liza snapped back.

Next was Pokémon battle class. The teacher was an old grandma from the Sinnoh region. She was insistent upon rambling about the "glories of Dialga." Liza and Tate were pitted against each other in a two vs. two Pokémon battle. Liza, of course, crushed Tate.

Everything was ordinary until math class.

"Liza, can you tell me the answer to number seventeen?" Her teacher, which just happened to be Sabrina, asked in her usual light voice.

Liza lifted her head from her desk. She had been dying of boredom all day, as everything was so easy. "It's 4,563." With that, she slammed her head back down on the desk. Liza heard gasps echo through the classroom. Liza had just completed a challenge problem in about two seconds, after all.

"Erm... correct. Now, Trip, if you could please explain this problem..."

A green haired teenager walked up to the board, taking a marker from the teacher. "Now you just..." He explained the whole problem easily, putting the cap back on the marker. "That's basic stuff." He walked back to his seat in the back of the classroom, slamming his head on the desk as Liza had done earlier.

A boy with lavender hair who sat right behind Liza kept his eyes on her the whole period. It made her extremely uncomfortable, and she was visibly fidgeting. Liza began to think he was attempting to burn a hole in her head.

Her mind started to feel clouded, and breathing significantly harder. _"It's probably a side effect of all those sleepless nights,"_ she thought, not believing it for a second.

Liza was more than happy when the period was over. She and Tate made a break for the door. They had just entered the long hallway when they were cut off by a girl with peachy, curly, shoulder-length hair which was divided into two pony tails on each wide of her hair. She held her arm out in front of Liza, preventing her from moving.

"If it isn't the math genius." The girl circled her, sizing her up. "My name is Ursula, and I run this school. Watch yourself, geek." She shoved Liza down, her supplies following her to the white tiled floor.

Liza got back up into a kneeling position gathering her stuff. She looked up for a second, watching Ursula strut away, laughing. The teenager with the meadow approached Liza, oblivious to her brother. Tate's right hand drifted to his left arm, ready to grab his concealed weapon if he tried anything.

"I'll... help, I guess." He muttered, looking against the idea. Under his breath, barely audible, he mumbled. "If I have to."

The boy helped her pick up her stuff, looking into her eyes for an uncomfortably long time. He squinted, before finally looking away, red faced. Liza could have sworn his eyes glowed neon green as he turned away, reflecting a peaceful field.

Her odd sickness hadn't faded, yet. Down the hallway, the same boy from before raked her with his gaze. He turned for a split second to make sure Trip had left. In that moment, Liza tore down the mostly empty hall, ducking around the corner. She was followed closely by Tate. Her sickness faded almost instantly.

Panting from her mad dash, she continued down the hall. Tate bombed her with questions, forgetting all about telepathy. "What's wrong? Who was that? Why did that girl..." On and on.

Liza stopped him. "I'll say one thing, and one thing only. That guy was strange." She exaggerated a sigh. "Now please stick to telepathy, we shouldn't give ourselves away anymore."

They entered their next class, stealth class. Tate froze, staring wide eyed at the decoration. The room was painted pure black, littered with skulls. Splatters of red dotted the walls. Liza sincerely hoped all of it was fake.

 _"This place is... cheery..."_ Liza telepathically said. _"Do they sell this stuff in every PokéMart?"_

 _"Maybe they were having a special sale for premium members..."_ Tate shivered, looking up from his math homework as the teacher walked in. She had short purple hair, and clutched a book in her left hand. _"She looks so frail."_ He commented in her head.

"Hello class..." her voice trailed off as she met Liza's eyes. "My name is Ms. Robinson. Today we will be playing a game of hide and seek." Half of the students groaned in response. "I need to write a book about all your different skills. We will head to the grounds now, follow me." She marched the class out of the room and down the halls.

 _"Hide and seek? We are fifteen, for goodness sake."_ Liza grumbled to Tate in her head. _"This is all really strange."_

 _"I know... But at least we get to leave this stupid classroom."_

sosososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososos

"So, the rules are simple. Hide, and don't get caught." She clasped her hands together, spewing out instructions. "Paul Shinji will be our first seeker." She gestured to the lavender haired boy that had been watching her since math class. At least she knew his name now.

"You have twenty seconds to hide. Go!" The whole class dispersed, heading into the grounds dark, eerie, and shadowy forest.

Liza entered the forest last, blundering through shrubs, knocking down trees, and flattening grass. If anyone wanted to follow her, it would only be too easy.

Liza got lost in a matter of seconds, every tree betraying her. She ran around in circles, looking for a way out of the maze. " _If only it weren't so dark,"_ she thought. She clambered into a clearing, looking for the right way to go. She spun around as she heard a rustle from the outskirts of the clearing.

She turned just in time to see a dagger spinning towards the base of her neck. _"Tate, help!"_ She hollered into her mind.

sosososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososos

Trip moved gracefully over the treetops, swinging from one branch to the next. He was sure that girl was a psychic. He'd even made sure by staring into her eyes. Trip had seen a glimmer of pink light in them, a library bathed in light. She just had to be.

If that was the case, the Abyssal Darkness elites were probably after her. He couldn't let them get her. For some reason, Trip cared what happened to her. Judging from the messy tracks left behind below him, the girl had ran to the left of the start, and was followed by two Abyssal Darkness members. Trip stopped, clinging to a branch when he heard voices.

"...kill her? Why?" A gruff masculine voice came from a bush directly below him. Trip willed the leaves around him to grow, obscuring him from view in case they looked up.

"Just think of all the money we'll make. Boss will be so pleased." A feminine, bratty voice replied. Trip leaned forward, trying to make out shadowy silhouettes crouching in the undergrowth. "Not to mention, the path to the Nova Stone will be easier."

"Fine, but remember who identified her. I want seventy-five percent of the money."

"Eergh... You greedy-," The were cut off by the sound of frantic, thundering foot steps.

Trip had to stiffle a gasp as the psychic girl came into view, seemingly lost. _"Talk about great timing,"_ Trip thought. Light reflected through the bushes, glimmering in the small amount of light from the treetops. Trip could make out one of the figures taking out a dagger. The girl had her back turned, looking around the clearing.

"Now, quickly." The female whispered urgently. "Before she gets away." Then the dagger was thrown, heading straight for her neck.

sosososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososos

Paul watched as the dagger sailed through the air. The girl whirled around, and caught the dagger with telekinesis. The dagger hung motionless, a mere inch from her face.

"Dang it." Paul swore silently.

The girl drew out two katana she had concealed, pointing it at the spot he and his partner Ursula were in. "I know you're there. Come out and fight, Lavender Head."

Paul growled lowly at his new nickname. "Fine then, surround her and attack. She's outnumbered."

"Right, let's teach this runt a lesson." Ursula agreed, getting out of their bush. They charged the bluenette, swords drawn for battle. They were promptly blocked, a shape falling from the treetops to greet them. The boy who had dropped from the canopy had green hair, and wore an orange hoodie.

The grass head drew a long sword, pointing it at her. The bluenette followed his lead, readying her swords. They stood back to back, Ursula and Paul circling them.

"So, another psychic, huh?" Paul chuckled. "Good for us, I guess."

The boy sighed. "You really think I'm a psychic?" Hesitating, he added. "You must be more stupid then you look." Paul yelled in response, taking a slash at the sleeve of his jacket. Ursula dueled the bluenette, forcing her across the clearing. A wall of black light separated the two sparring pairs.

The enemy boy parried his strike, summoning vines in his left hand. "Rolling Green, huh?" He sighed. "I won't get as much money for your head, sadly." Paul backed up into a tree, using the shadow it cast to vanish from sight. He ran to where the bluenette and Ursula were duking it out, ready to help. The dark light vanished momentarily, allowing him through.

sosososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososos

Liza and the peachy girl from before, Ursula, met in the center of the clearing. Ursula jumped in the air in attempt to bring her sword down on Liza. Liza simply blinked, using telekinesis to suspend her in the air.

"That's how you want to play? Fine." Ursula vanished. Liza turned in circles, her sword at the ready.

Ursula reappeared on the other side of the clearing, hurling a shadowy blob at Liza. She countered with a beam of pink light. Ursula had the type advantage, though. Liza's beam was overpowered, and she flinched heavily as her beam exploded in her face, creating a shock wave. Ursula advanced quickly, thrusting her sword at Liza. Liza stopped her sword with telekinesis again. She could feel her energy draining, and her mind darkening in the presence of the shadow elementals.

Ducking backwards, she glanced across the clearing. The lavender haired teenager, Paul, that the newcomer, Trip, had been dueling was gone.

Trip dashed towards the still-frozen Ursula, halting in front of the barrier. He shot vines from his fingertips. The vines passed through the barrier unharmed, snaring Ursula. Ursula was too late to cut the vines, and they squeezed her, throwing her across the clearing. Trip tried to advance on Ursula, dodging black magic.

Liza was so caught up in their fight, she didn't notice Paul until it was too late. He sliced at her feet from behind, and she keeled over. Liza rolled onto her back, immobilized and bleeding, Paul hovering over her. Her vision blurred, nausea consuming her brain. The lavender haired teenager laughed on the edge of her mind, triumphant.

"Sis, no!" A flash of light blue barreled into the purple blur, throwing him into the woods.

Liza still couldn't move. She could only watch the clouds move through the leaves. She could only watch the world move on. Her brother had been too late...

sosososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososos

"Nngh..." Trip grunted as Ursula launched another shadow ball at him. "...augh..." Panting, he got to his feet. Using the last of his energy, he forced a last vine at her. His vision blurred from the exertion, but he kept wrapping the vine tighter and tighter around her. Still concentrating on keeping her bound, he glanced around the clearing. If he could get to the center, he could perform photosynthesis.

Backing slowly away from Ursula, he reached a shaft of light. Trip closed his eyes, sighing as newfound strength rushed to him. When he opened his eyes again, however, Ursula was gone, his vines grasping empty space. "What...?"

Trip spun around at a sound from the woods. A squirrel climbed down from a tree, but nothing else stirred. On the other side of the clearing, Liza was bleeding out, Paul no where to be seen.

 _"It's a trap, I can't go over there."_ He resolved. _"But I can't let her just bleed herself dry..."_ He glanced around the clearing, making up his mind. He ran across the clearing to Liza, kneeling over her. He ran his fingers over her face, unable to explain himself. He'd never loved anyone before, no one had loved him. He'd never felt anything.

Trip wasn't even surprised when the hilt of a sword slammed into his head from behind, and he saw stars.

sosososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososos

Paul and Tate rolled into the woods, slamming into a tree. Tate recovered as fast as he could, pushing Paul back down with his mind. He fumbled through his sleeves, pulling out his swords. He looked down, ready to stab Paul, surprised to find him gone. _"Dang it..."_ He heard a crack from the treetops above him.

Extending his senses, he reached out to the leaves above him, searching for the source. Immediately, his mind was clogged by darkness, and his psychic powers were disabled. Something hit him in the side, and he tumbled downhill, his head colliding with a tree.

He sat their dazed for one valuable minute, trying to regain his powers. He looked around, Paul and the clearing no longer visible. _"Sis? Hello?"_ He called into his mind. No response. Tate couldn't even feel her presence. _"Not funny at all, Liza."_

Tate stood up, leaning against the tree for balance. He gazed up the slope he'd been thrown off of. A shriek echoed through the woods as he stared. Remembering her sister, he charged up the slope, the way he came. Rain drizzled through the leaves, making the woods even more sorrowful and dark.

Tate's stamina drained as he sprinted on. He had no idea he'd come this far out. After running for about five more minutes, desperate to save his sister, he broke into the clearing.

"Liza?" He called, his voice echoing through the silent, waving leaves over head. "Y-You there, sis?" He stopped, spotting a spatter of red, stained on the ground. Three pokéballs were strewn carelessly across the ground, a note scrawled on one. "A lesson to all those who follow," It read.

He picked up the pokéballs, sure they were Liza's. "N-No, why... L-Lize..." In the distance, the bell rang, signalling the end of the period, and that class was dismissed for the day. Tate kneeled down, crying into his sleeve. The rain echoed him, pouring down harder.

A brown-haired girl gracefully parted the bushes in front of him, entering the clearing. Tate bolted to his feet, suspiciously glancing at her, hiding any sign of sadness."You haven't seen Trip, have you?" The girl asked him, a worried look etched on her face. "He never showed up when the game was over."

"No. You haven't found any signs of my sister, by any chance?" The girl just shook her head, noticing the specks of blood for the first time.

"Wha...!" She gasped, taking in his sword, which he had forgot to conceal. "Did you...?"

"N-No, this isn't what it looks like, seriously." The girl had already drawn her own swords, leveling them with his face. "Wait... are you on an elemental team?"

"Y-Yeah, Team Rolling Green. Y-You?"

"Team Luminary Occult, and I have no reason to attack you or your friend." She lowered her swords slightly, still squinting suspiciously. "I'm Tate Mossdeep, what's your name?"

"L-Leaf G-Green..." She broke down, sobbing. "What if something horrible happened to them? W-What if they... they... t-they di-," Leaf didn't finish. She sank to her knees, crying.

"D-Don't say that. They... they must be alive." Tate knew it wasn't true. He would be able to feel Liza's presence if she lived. "She wouldn't ever leave me... alone." Tate sank back to his knees beside Leaf, tearing up for the second time in fifteen minutes.

What did Liza feel before she died? Did she think of him, his little brother who failed her? Did she suffer? Tate knew his questions would never get answered. He knew she wasn't going to come back. She was never going to tell him everything was alright.

sosososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososos

After an hour of crying, Leaf stood up. "I-I'd better go... I-I'm sorry." She sniffed, running deeper into the forest.

Tate checked the time, realizing he was supposed to be at the entrance to the academy an hour and a half ago. _"Cheren is going to kill Liza and me..."_ Then he remembered. Liza was gone. He fell to the ground, breaking down.

"Hey Tate..." Caitlin entered the clearing, yawning." We've been... looking for... you for... ages." She yawned every two words. "Where... is Liza...?" She asked, still yawning. Then she noticed the streaks and spots of red. "Oh... I see..."

Studying Tate more closely, her eyes jolted open all the way. "Wait, where is Liza? Tate, is she-," Caitlyn was unable to finish, as the bushes behind her were trampled by a newcomer.

"Tate, where is Liza? Where is she?" Cheren burst into the clearing, Damon behind him.

"S-She's gone. We were attacked by-,"

"Knew it. The teacher, that creepy purple haired boy, some crazy popular kid, and a green haired boy are missing as well. They probably..." Cheren didn't finish his sentence, thinking of all the horrible things that probably happened. "Let's just go... W-We will see her again. She's too strong to just die."

Tate shook his head. "I-I'll be along later. I need some p-peace." No one argued, leaving him alone in the clearing.

Tate made his way to the lake, Liza's words echoing in his ears. _"After school I want to see that lake. We can watch the sun set together, bro!"_ replayed over and over in his head, reminding him of his failures. Of all the moments lost, he would never get the chance again.

Tate followed his map through the woods, coming up across the lake. Liza had never gotten to see it. The water sparkling like the night sky, reflecting the sun. Was Liza up in the stars? Maybe, just maybe, she could still see it. Did this world even have stars anymore?

Kneeling down beside the lake, he watched the last light of day set the treetops on fire. The lake was a sea of crimson, crashing on the shore, erroding at the land, stealing dirt from the banks. From the world. Slowly, everything died. Everything had to.

 _"Tate, help!"_ Liza's last words to him stung. She had expected him to be strong for once in his life. His sister had expected Tate to save her. His one chance, and he had failed.

Always the weak one. Always the younger one. But never the forgotten one. Never the one who faded away. Always loved and cared for by his slightly older, twin sister. Always loved and cared for by Liza. Why did she have to die? Why couldn't it have been him, instead?

Tate felt like a piece of him had been ripped out. Only half of him remained, the side always hidden. The side that had been overshadowed by his sister. He always wanted to be independent. Now he was really and truly alone. How could he be whole without her?

Tate picked up the most perfect, smooth, and round stone he could find on the ground. He threw it with all the strength he had into the lake, as the sun's last tendrils vanished. He didn't bother with telepathy. He didn't need it. He didn't need her.

Not to win this fight. He needed nothing now.

The stone never brushed the water. The stone never hit the shore. That stone was his heart.

sosososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososos

denrub si tser eht "... ...prit dna azil ... ... ...sredniamer eht teg... ... ...dnuof drahs enots avon... ... ..."

sosososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososos

 **Betcha didn't figure out dah message. If you did, don't spoil it for others, noitces weiver eht fo tou ti peek. If you still didn't get the message after that little hint, too bad, I guess. If you figured it out before that hint, you're awesome!**

 **Oh my Arceus. What did I just do? Is anyone else crying? No? Okay.**

 **Sorry, readers, someone had to die. Oh, did Trip die too? I'd forgotten. At least they found love in a hopeless place. Sorry, I've always shipped Liza x Trip, not sure why.**

 **Lizatrip has a nice ring to it. Literally, because they're married in my mind. Though this ship really has no ground to dock on, so I kind of "winged." Haha, I'm punny. Go on, laugh.**

 **I hope your heart didn't just explode. I sort of hope your childhood wasn't ruined, like mine. Sort of.**

 **Arceus, killing characters is hard...**

 **Remember to leave a review. It really helps a lot!**

 **Also, in your review, leave a guess of who will win, and who you think will be the next to perish like Darth Vadah. (Spoilah Ahlert 101)**

 **I like to see these things.**

 **Maybe if I just keep laughing, the pain will go away.**


	5. Eternally Blind

**Welcome to Pokémon: The Primal Clash!**

 **Remember to review, it really helps a lot!**

 _Thanks for all the reviews! I think I responded to all of them. I think. Gah, so many pairings... I guess I'll just do this one while the general plot unfolds. Cue disclaimer!_

 **I do not own Pokémon.** _If I did, you would always get enough character space to name your rival tsundere._

 **Quote of the Day**

Remember in elementary school you were told that in case of fire you have to line up quietly in a single file from smallest to tallest? What is the logic in that? What, do tall people burn slower? ~Warren Hutcherson

Best quote ever. Hutcherson for president.

And now, a word from Gardenia...

"Lawl, did my son die? I need to run down to the orphanage, excuse me."

And a word directed to Tate...

"Don't h8, T8 it was a gud b8, m8.

I'm still trying to laugh off the deaths, sorry. Hence the lame chapter I am in no way proud of.

Sigh, plot building and fluffy chapters, sorry if you were expecting anything different. I also made a mistake last chapter. I'll fix it, but if you read the fourth chapter from it's release, there is a cooking class I forgot to add. I know, we have some terrible classes here.

sosososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososos

"May, pay attention, please."

"Ugh... but I already answered the question."

"No, no you didn't, young ma'am."

May lifted her head from her desk, rubbing her bleary eyes. The cooking class was staged in a square, white room. The granite side counters were covered with cooking pots, microwaves, and other boring utensils. May could just cook with her Blaziken.

They'd been going over cooking procedures, readying for their first project.

"Now, tell me procedure number twenty of cooking, please." Her teacher was Malva, the Head Admin of Team Blazing Orange. She had pink hair, orange shades, and was wearing a plain white apron. In her opinion, Malva looked worse than May's cooking, which was saying something.

"Umm... is it Torchic, ma'am?" She received snickers and laughs from the back of the class.

May wasn't the best student, nor the best Pokémon trainer. However, she had incredible speed and considerable sword prowess. May also happened to be the best Fire type bender, and, in her opinion, the best assassin on her Team.

"No, Miss June." May growled under her breath at her stupid nickname. "As I said when the subject was introduced yesterday, procedure number twenty is that you must never invoke Heatmor while cooking."

She raised an eyebrow, looking pointedly at May. "Or Torchic."

Malva paced in front of the class, explaining their project. "...I will assign partners. Your goal is to create a delicious, well-balanced meal." She received scattered, disgruntled groans throughout the class.

Malva strode through the aisles, pairing people up. She reached May's desk, and she ended up having to wake the sleeping brunette up. "Your partner will be Drew Gracidea, and you'll be at cooking station five." The teacher pointed to the bottom right corner of the room before rushing off, attending to the others.

"Drew... G-Gracidea... right..." She said grogily. "Wait, him?" She sat straight up, turning to face the green-haired boy in the back of the class. May still thought she remembered him from somewhere, though it must have slipped her mind. She left her seat, meeting up with Drew at their station.

"If it isn't Miss June. What a coincidence." Drew squinted. "You actually look a lot like that old coordinator who went missing in the Hoenn region. Huh."

"Just cook something, Shaymin." May shoved the baking mix and eggs at Drew. "Make a simple cake, I'm hungry."

"Oh Arceus, my nickname is Shaymin." Drew held himself, not trying to stiffle his laughter. Regaining himself, he lectured her. "You aren't supposed to eat the project, Autumn." He hesitated, talking out of the corner of his mouth. "Also, I don't know how to cook."

May turned red. "First of all, it's Spring! I-I mean May!" Her yelling caught the attention of the other groups, and they turned to watch the argument. "And... you better learn how to cook... or... or... I'll be hungry. I can not be hungry!" Whispers erupted from their new audience, people already proclaiming them a couple.

Drew flicked May's hair lightly. "Chill, Winter. Though, you're awfully cute when you're flustered."

"D-Don't ever. Touch. Me. Again." May went red again, not from anger this time, but from embarrassment. "Now bake the stupid cake." Most of the other teams turned back to the counters to resume work.

"I told you, I can't cook," Drew smirked, throwing his hair. "Also, didn't the teacher clearly say it had to be a balanced meal?"

"Then I'll just make a... umm..." May snapped her fingers, a lightbulb appearing over her head. "A fruit salad. I'm a genius!" May grabbed various fruits out of the cabinets overhead, and a large bag of chocolate chips.

"Oh, uh, okay then." Drew backed away from the counters. "I need to talk to the teacher, see you in a bit." He waved with two fingers as he retreated.

Color flushed into the brunette's face. _He has such stupid, annoying, stupid nerve._ _Arceus, she said the same thing twice._ She began working on the fruit salad, taking her rage out on the delicious fruits. She finished only when Drew came back.

"Oh, uh... maybe I should have made it, after all." Drew stared down at the horrid abomination. "How in Hoenn did you even burn it?"

The salad was a mixture of burnt lettuce, orange skins, strawberries, and lemons. It almost resembled a green person being burned alive. Except the man was covered in gooey chocolate.

"Well, I think it looks good." She smirked at the little lettuce man in the salad."One of my best yet."

 _"Oh Arceus_." Drew swore in his mind. _"Why did he, of all people have to be this girl's partner?_ "

"So May, can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah?"

"Why am I being burned alive in your salad?"

"..."

sosososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososos

When the bell rang, May bolted to the exit, followed by Drew. As she reached the door, however, Malva pulled her over to the other side of the room. Watching the door and making sure everyone was gone, she slipped May a note, dismissing her.

May walked down the hallway, reading the note as she moved. That probably wasn't the best decision, but she didn't care. The hallway was mostly empty, anyway.

 _Dear Tri-Season, Annoying Fire Girl,_

 _Visit my office after school. You better have-._ May and all of her supplies were sent sprawling as a boy flew into her. "Hey, watch it. What were you-," She froze. It was Drew.

Drew leaned over picking up her note, scanning it. "This must be yours. Sorry, Autumn." He attached the note to a red rose, throwing it at her. "See yah!" He pelted past May, leaving her alone in the quiet hallway.

"That lunatic. What was he-," She said out loud to herself, cutting off. "Wait, he saw the note..." She scrambled to pick up the rose, detaching it from her message. May made sure to throw the rose as far away from her as possible.

The signature and the part she had never gotten to read was torn off, along with the signature. At least she knew who sent it. Only Malva would call her "Tri-Season."

sosososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososos

Drew studied the torn half of the note. _"Burn Heal? As in, the thing that heals burns? That doesn't sound good."_ Drew crawled through the vents, heading toward the cooking class. Footsteps reverberated through the floor, as students were dismissed from school below. Drew crawled to an exit overlooking the kitchen.

Peering through, he could just make out two figures, one slightly smaller than the other. Their whispers were indecipherable.

Drew looked up from the grate, his ears picking up a faint creaking behind him. He turned around as fast as he could in the enclosed space.

"Who's there?" He tried his best to keep his voice from echoing, hoping he'd succeeded.

Just in range of his vision, a shadowy, feminine shape came into view. "It's just me, Leaf. My friend Gary Oak is here as well." Drew had to strain to here her.

"Your 'friend,' huh." Invisible to Leaf, he winked at her. "A likely story. Why are you here?"

Drew could here Leaf shifting in the darkness. "We saw you run off after school. I didn't want you to... leave like Trip." Her light voice trembled. "S-So... What are you doing?"

"I was..." He snapped back to the grate. "Oh Arceus, where's May?" Nothing stirred in the room below. "Ergh... why'd I let her out of my sight..." He turned back to Leaf. "I was watching May because I thought something bad was going to happen. Now she's gone."

Leaf raised her voice a little, noting no one was in the room anymore. "Really? Can I see?" She didn't seem to care at all.

"Well, there really isn't enough room-," The green-haired teenager didn't feel like any of this was worth it. Drew could be chasing May's captors right now. Instead he was stuck with an assertive Leaf.

"Just move over." Leaf demanded.

Drew passed over the grate, covering the light in the process. He had to feel his way into a slot on the right. "Happy? You're so stubborn."

Leaf crossed over to another slot to the left of the grate, leaving room for all three of them to look in. Light shone on Gary's face, revealing him. Gary's auburn hair had spiked to the low ceiling, creating static waves.

"Nope, nothing there." Leaf stated the obvious. "How curious..."

Drew shook his head. "What a waste of time. Let's go find her."

Gary was the first to respond. "Alright. Leaf?" No response. "I'll go look. Gary crossed over the grate. "Nothing. What-," his voice faded out.

"Seriously guys? Not funny at all..." Drew shook his head. _"They're either dead, or they'll be back soon. I'm not going to look."_

sosososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososos

"Go, Braviary!" A voice, Gary's echoed somewhere above Leaf.

They seem to have fallen in to a purplish-black void. Leaf saw only ripped pieces of buildings, ground, and objects. The air around her swirled, light enough to see through in some spots, and stare blindly into others.

She dug desperately through her pockets. Leaf was pretty sure none of her Pokémon could fly, but it was worth a shot.

Before she could take a pokéball out, Leaf collided with something. She somehow survived the fall, despite falling for so long. Standing up, Leaf surveying the area.

She was standing on a giant ball of some sort of black rock. It was easy to see through the dark here, and she could make out a sea of floating debris all around her, revolving around the rock mass as if being pulled.

 _"Where is this?"_ Leaf thought, shivering in the strange cold. _"And where's Gary?"_

Leaf broke into a run across the rocky surface, realizing something. _I'm running vertically. The rock must have it's own gravitational pull..._ Her eyes traveled to the empty space before her. How was she going to escape?

A shrill roar pierced the air, breaking a pile of floating rubble to pieces. The rock shook, but Leaf wasn't affected due to the odd gravity.

 _"Something ancient is here. Right under the school."_ The cry rang out again, closer this time. _"And it's coming right toward me."_

sosososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososos

This place was weird. Really weird. One moment, Gary would be flying sideways, then he'd blink and be flying upside down. Once or twice, he'd look behind him and see a gray serpent shape. Then Gary would flip dimensions and it would be gone. Gary shot through the purple fog, looking for Leaf. _This place couldn't be that big._

Gary felt himself being tugged by something. He pulled back, trying to force his way out of gravity's grip. Unable to resist for very long, he let the void send him spiralling. His bird collided with a rock that had appeared out of nowhere, but the pull didn't cease. Braviary grinded across the surface of the rock, headed for a big crater.

Gary couldn't fight it, and watched helplessly as his mount and him were sucked in. Gary was heading right towards a stalagtite. He closed his eyes, waiting for the collision. _"Sorry Leaf. I got killed by an evil rock,"_ Gary drafted an apology in his head.

Getting impatient, Gary reopened his eyes. He was hovering in the center of a giant cavern, the rock that had been about to impose him no longer in sight. In the center, a large, towering, golden crystal glowed. It's light seemed to make the cavern colder.

Gary flew up to it, gazing inn The crystal mirrored two images, one on each half. On the left, Gary could see Leaf standing on a rough, rocky surface, staring into space. On the other, a giant gray serpent soared through the rubble, crashing through crystals much like the one he was looking at.

Gary reached out nervously, wanting to touch the crystal. His fingers grazed the surface lightly. A piercing roar shook the walls, sending shivers up Gary's spine. Looking back in the crystal, he could see the gray serpent was the source. The serpent shot forward, sending out another roar.

sosososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososos

Leaf dove for cover, throwing herself inside the nearest crater. Taking a small look into the crater, she saw that it went a lot deep in, with a tunnel reaching beyond her view. Leaf peaked her head out, getting her first, blurred glimpse of the monster. The serpent's shadow passed over her head, making the air around her spin. It hovered in the air above, scoring the tiny planet with it's gaze.

Another terrifying roar ripped out of it's mouth, and the rock split open, the particles spinning into space. All that was left of her hiding spot was a golden crystal. The thing had already seen her, though. Expecting it to fly at her, she flew upward. Nothing came at her. Not a thing moved. The serpent had vanished.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the serpent reappear, charging at her. Ducking to the side, she pulled out her sword. Leaf thrusted it at the passing monster, but the sword glanced off of it. Regaining itself, it turned on her, giving Leaf a good look at it.

It's front was crisscrossed with black and red stripes, golden half rings dominating the top of it's back. Six ghostly streamers hung weightless from the back of it's head. Instead of legs, it had golden tipped spikes.

It glared at her with it's red eyes, radiating power. Leaf blinked, and it was gone again. She held her sword away from her body, ready to attack.

Leaf almost missed it appear behind her, swinging it's tail like a bat. The brown-haired girl met it's strike with her sword. She wasn't strong enough to parry it, and her sword disappeared.

"What?" She yelled out loud, taking it's tail to the face. Recovering and pulling out a dagger, she tried throwing it at it's face. The serpent simply absorbed the dagger, and though Leaf drew blood, it seemed mostly unharmed.

 _"So it's invincible, or the sorts,"_ Leaf thought _,"Just great."_

She dodged another strike of it's tail, thinking. Her eyes darted around, looking for a weapon. Instead, they met with the golden crystal. Hatching a plan, she zoomed through the air towards it.

It reflected her and the monster in it's light. If Leaf was right, she was in some form of the fabled Distortion World. That meant, if the crystal she was staring at was broken, an explosion would occur at the reflected area. Maybe she could trick the monster into hitting it.

The monster was hanging back, glaring at her. It must have known her plan, living in this dimension for so long. It vanished into the shadows once more, ready to finish her.

Leaf had her doubts about the plan. Would this even work? Would the explosion kill the monster?

sosososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososos

Gary sketched out a picture of the otherworldly beast, Giratina, cataloging it's movements. It was so fascinating, moving to kill with such power and grace. Gary had spent hours of his early childhood reading about it. Now he was given the chance to watch it firsthand

He had distanced himself from the planet as soon as it broke apart. Currently, he sat on some of the distant debris, taking notes. It was battling some unfortunate speck on the other side of the crystal. Maybe he could catch it while it wasn't looking... his dad would be so pleased.

 _"Maybe ghosts live on in this world,"_ Gary thought _. "Maybe I can see my parents... maybe I can see Leaf..."_ He broke off, jolting up so fast he almost lost his notebook. "I totally forgot about Leaf!" He yelled out loud.

Gary turned his attention to the speck fighting Giratina. Squinting hard, he struggled to make out the figure. After staring for five precious seconds, he came to a conclusion. It was Leaf, and she was standing in front of the crystal.

"Braviary, go!" Mounting on his tired bird, he zoomed in on Giratina. It seemed to be staying away from the crystal for the time being.

He watched it disappear, waiting. When it reappeared, he dived, his bird's talons outstretched. It had already swung it's tail, and Gary ended up throwing himself in front of the crystal to stop the tail. He was knocked away from the crystal. His Braviary was fainted beside him, floating in a heap.

Gary's vision blurred, his legs feeling like jello. He had to get up, but he felt gravity press him together.

Giratina roared, letting loose a charge of ancient energy at the crystal. Leaf seemed to have realized the seriousness of the situation. She blocked the energy, getting thrown out of the way just like Gary. She got up again, preparing to take another attack.

Gary wished he could be even half as strong as her. Maybe his parents would still be alive if he had been all those years back. He tried pushing himself up again, still unable to move.

In his belt, one of his pokéballs glowed, releasing it's contents. Arcanine leaped out, roaring. Charging at Giratina, Arcanine used Flamethrower. Giratina wasn't even scratched.

Nodding at Gary, Arcanine jumped at Giratina, raking his claws against the beast's face. Arcanine attacked again, before Giratina could retaliate, shoving into the serpent.

The loyal dog Pokémon pushed past the beast, turning around and sticking his tongue out. Giratina charged at the dog, enraged. Arcanine flew around in circles along the outside of the anti-gravity field, buying them time. Gary felt the invisible weight leave his shoulders as the serpent stopped focusing on Leaf and him.

"Leaf! Get over here!" Gary got to his feet, recalling his fainted Braviary. He summoned a different Pokémon. "Go, Aerodactyl!"

Leaf flew to hover beside him, gasping at the effort it took to breathe in the void. She kept glancing fervently at the monster, who was still kept occupied by Gary's dog.

"What about Arcanine? You can't leave him here." Gary offered her his hand, but she refused. "Not until you recall him."

"I'll... I'll recall him when we leave. Just get the Hoenn on the Aerodactyl." Gary couldn't stand waiting any longer. He left the ground as soon as she agreed to get on. Leaf ended up hanging by the tail.

"You do realize we don't know the way out of here, right?" Leaf pulled herself onto the Aerodactyl behind Gary.

"Yeah. Ready?" Gary looked back at her a determined look in his eyes. She nodded, returning his gaze.

"Then Arcanine, return!" Red light jetted from his pokéball, picking up the exhausted dog.

Gary took the only logical route. "Aerodactyl, fly up, quick!" His notebook almost left his hands from the force. _Should have flown slowly, considering this place has no gravity. Too late to correct myself, I guess._

Below, the gray serpent let off another shrill cry, giving chase. Leaf was doing her best to not slip off and get devoured.

Parts of an old, burning house crumbled to bits around them as they crashed through recklessly. Gary knew who's house that was, but he didn't stop to think about it.

Giratina tore after them, gaining steadily. They flew by a vine-wrapped Littleroot Town, a burning Vaniville. Gary could keep naming them, but he refused to name the burning house.

Gary could make out the ceiling above, cracked and crumbling. It looked solid, but Gary strengthened his resolve, preparing to collide.

If this wasn't an exit, nothing was.

sosososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososos

Leaf gasped, taking in as much air as she could. They had appeared in the middle of the sky, right over Opelucid.

"Gary, you pick the worst dating spots." She grinned. "Also, where did you learn how to fight?"

"I know I do."

"And my second question?"

"Oh uh... classified information." He fidgeted visibly.

"Tell me, or I swear I'll jump off this fossil." She actually would.

"Erm... I-I... I'm a member of... of... Team Howling Wind."

"What?" She exclaimed, literally falling off the Aerodactyl.

Gary grabbed her, flying down into the forest around Opelucid City with Leaf hanging lazily below him. "Yep. You can kill me now." He dropped her on the ground, flying a few more feet before grinding to a halt.

Leaf just sat on the forest floor, staring open-mouthed. "A-And I told you... everything! You couldn't tell me one thing? Argh...!" She turned deep red. "Gardenia is going to kill me..."

Gary pulled her to her feet. "That's why you're mad?" He asked. "I won't tell anyone, I swear."

"On your life?"

"You don't even have a dagger anymore."

"That's not funny. Not funny at all." They walked out of the forest side-by-side, discussing what had happened quietly.

If Leaf had turned around, she might have seen the ground splitting open, revealing nothing but the void. But she didn't. She remained blind to the actions of humans. She remained blind to what she had caused. She shut her eyes when someone tried to show her.

 _"Tear... it... open..."_

The cracks spread, wearing away at the dirt.

 _"All ends... eventually..."_

When night fell, the void glowed brighter, particles spreading into the sky. The darkness made it seem brighter. The darkness disguised evil with it's own. But evil only ever brought evil. Light is the only thing that can break darkness. Darkness can't break itself, and there is no such thing as neutral, only slightly less deadly.

sosososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososos

 _Meanwhile..._

Drew dropped down into the classroom, his eyes darting around nervously. His eyes met with their cooking projects, lined up against the wall at their respective stations. Deciding to take a quick peek at his project, he carefully picked his way over to station five, scanning the counter for his.

 _"Dawn and Paul... Ash and Misty... Drew and May."_

Drew found it. Pulling it carefully out of the pile, he examined it. Drew plucked the lettuce out of the fruit, avoiding the chocolate drizzle. Something white peaked out of the salad. It had been carefully concealed under the lettuce.

Drew removed it, revealing it to be a letter. Unsealing it, he read.

 _Dear Shaymin,_

 _I dare you to try and take your friend back. Come find us._

 _~Your Friends, /_ \ _)_ \, _/_ \ _)_ \, _and_ _l_ 3

Also in the letter was May's half of the note from earlier. Taking his half of the note from his pocket, he connected them. Drew read it one last time.

 _Dear Tri-Season, Annoying Fire Girl._

 _Meet me in my office after school today. You better have BURN HEAL!_

 _~/_ \ _)_ \

"May, I'll find you." Jumping back into the vent, Drew swore he wouldn't come back until May did. He left the note in the vent, never to touch it again.

On his way out of the school, he stepped on something. Picking it up, he examined it. It was the red rose he had given to May earlier.

When Drew got outside, he made to find the largest tree in the woods. He came across an ancient oak. Drew willed a rose bush to grow at the foot of the tree.

He laid the red rose he had given to May earlier beside the bush. To him, the rose and the bush looked exactly the same.

But every rose has it's thorns. It only takes a philosopher to realize it. But not to know.

Drew wasn't a philosopher, yet he knew. Drew could poke thorns without being scratched.

Yet the rest of the world? What could they do? Any fire can burn a bush, but a strong one can burn a tree.

There will always be someone who is stronger.

sosososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososos

20-8-1-20-19 1-14-15-20-8-5-18 15-14-5 - 20-5-19-20-9-14-7 6-15-18 19-21-2-10-5-3-20 15-14-5 6-9-14-9-19-8-5-4

sosososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososos

Ouch, you have no idea how hard writing that code was. Not a single idea. One hour of my life wasted. But yeah, don't talk about it in the review section. Ever. You'll deprive me of my fun. This code was considerably harder than the last one. In fact, I doubt anyone will ever get it.

This chapter was so short (by 150 words), but I didn't know how to lengthen it.

Lawl, did you guys want Contest in this? Too bad. Blue x Blue is better. Blushipping. Best ever name. Leary. Again, best name ever.

I decided to leave Contestshipping out of this, but yeah. Drew went on a magical journey to find May. I just didn't want to get hit with one of those strong urges to kill a fictional character when Drew comes around. Maybe. Killing Liza was surprisingly- wait, never mind *tear*

My original plan was to kill Arcanine, my favorite Pokémon, though. I just didn't know how to make Leaf cry twice. That sounded too corny.

It's okay, my favorite pairing is up next. You guys can suggest stuff if you want, by the way.

 **Remember to review, it really helps a lot!**

 **Thou must not kill May. Maybe.**

May: Give back that chocolate!


End file.
